Becoming Superboy (Rewrite)
by ashlawnpb
Summary: Jason Kent's life takes a turn when he gets his powers aged 15, but then it's turned upside down with the kidnap of his parents. He must use the friendship with a timelord to help get them back and become Superboy. This is a re-write of my original version. More details have been added and some plot holes have been rectified. The word count has also increased quite a bit.
1. I take the suit for a test drive

**Here is my rewrite of Becoming Superboy. I am tying up some spelling and grammar issues, whilst also adding some more detail. If you like it, don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

It had been a long day at school and now I was finally home and relaxing. The house was empty and quiet, allowing me to move around and do whatever I wanted. This was how I found myself stood there in the middle of my parent's bedroom. It was quite large, with lots of floor space between the edges of the bed and the items of furniture that stood around the sides, against the walls.

Right in front of me, stood a simple wardrobe. Inside this harmless piece of furniture, lay the answer to the identity of one of the world's greatest heroes. That hero is Superman, or as I like to call him, Dad.

I took a step closer to the wardrobe and reached out to grasp the handle and as I did so, a green light started to move down the back of it. The light seemed to be scanning my hand, just like you see in those spy movies, where the secret agent is going into the organisation's headquarters and they need to put their palm on a glass plate by the door.

To my surprise, the scan actually worked. I heard the door click open. I had never been allowed to look in this wardrobe before and my Dad had always stopped me opening it before. Today, my curiosity had got the better of me. I had been daydreaming at school what it would be like to wear the Superman suit and I then decided that when I got home, I would try and get one of Dad's spares, on.

I pulled the door towards me and the contents of the wardrobe lay bare in front of me. These were the uniform of the most famous person in Earth history, well that is if you don't count God or Jesus. I took one of the suits down from the rail and felt the silky, smooth material against my skin. I had longed for the day to put one on and now, I was going to. The one thing that was absolutely forbidden by Dad and I was going to break it. If I was caught, I'd be 100 before parole would be considered.

I pulled my shirt and trousers off and slid the skintight suit over my body. It fitted snuggly over every curve that covered my figure. I zipped up the back and pulled the cape around my back, letting the material fall to the floor, the very edge just touching the carpet. I could almost feel power running through my veins, even though I didn't actually have powers of my own. This was something that had got to me so much since I learned that Dad was Superman.

My parents had always been careful to prevent me finding out about Dad's alter-ego, but one day, I had walked in on them chatting in their room after Dad had got back from one of his missions. He hadn't changed back into civilian clothes yet. Mum and Dad tried to pass it off that he was going out to a fancy dress party, but he was covered in soot and grime from a large forest fire and I had just been watching it on the news. I wasn't so easily fooled.

I turned to face one of the mirrors in the room and almost stumbled over as I looked at the reflection staring back at me. I looked so much like my Dad, more than I had ever and it made me so happy. I looked like Superman and so wished I could actually be him. Although I didn't have powers, I had always been an active child, so I had good muscle tone and the suit really helped to show it. My friends at school would be so jealous of me right now, but as had been drummed into me after I had discovered the truth, I was not allowed to share the secret, under pain of death, not with anyone.

This meant that life was sometimes lonely, because I wanted to share so much and be proud of my Dad in public, but I couldn't. I just had to smile secretly every time I heard someone in school praising Superman and then grit my teeth every time someone said something horrible about him.

I heard a car pull up outside the house and my parents get out, chatting to each other. Great! They were early and if they caught me, as mentioned before, I was dead. This was where I moved faster than I had ever done before. If you put me at the start line of an olympic track, I reckon I'd have beaten Usain Bolt himself, to the end. I rushed through to my room, where I tore the cape off and the boots, stuffing them under my bed. I rushed to grab my clothes, which I had forgotten in my haste and pulled them on, just as the front door below, opened. I checked to see if you see the costume through my white shirt, but thankfully it was thick enough to hide it.

"We're back Jason," Mum called out.

(Please excuse my spellings of some words. I do realise that I am American, but my parents moved over to England when I was younger and I have grown up spelling like the Brits do, much to the chagrin of some of my relatives back home. Mom to my American readers.)

"I'm coming," I called back.

I thudded down the stairs and came face to face with my Dad at the bottom. He took one look at me and nodded. He then stretched out his hand and used two fingers to part my shirt slightly. He'd seen the costume! Of course, he had his x-ray vision. He'd must have scanned the house as they approached, checking I was in. I always forgot about his x-ray vision. It meant lying about doing or not doing something, was very difficult. Before I had learned the secret, I had often wondered how he knew so much and why I never got away with those sort of things.

I waited for him to explode at me, but he just dropped his hand and winked knowingly.

"You ready to go?" my Mum said to my Dad, as she came back down the hallway from the kitchen.

"Sure," he said. "You go out to the car. I just need to have a quick word with Jason. I'll only be a sec," Dad said to the suspicious look Mum was giving him. He responded with a look that said, "I'll tell you later."

Dad waited for Mum to go back out to the car and then he turned to me. I had forgotten that they were going out to a work do this evening. Why hadn't I just waited until later, when I knew they'd be back late?

"You shouldn't have gone into my wardrobe without asking," Dad said. His tone was not one of anger, but there was a slight tinge of disappointment in there. His cardinal rule had been broken, but there also seemed to be a tone of expectancy, as though he knew it was going to happen one day.

"I know," I said. "I just wanted to feel what it is like. I don't like not having powers and I feel great wearing it."

"I hope you get your powers, I really do. However, until then, you really shouldn't go into my wardrobe and take one of my suits out. What if you'd gone walking around the house and someone peeked in at the window? What would they think? Your mother wouldn't be a fan of it either. She doesn't like the idea of you going and doing what I do. She doesn't like it much when I do it either. When you get your powers, we'll get you your own costume. Go and take that one off and put it on my bed for when I get back. We'll talk more about it tomorrow. Don't be too late getting to bed."

He leant forward to give me a kiss on the head and ruffle my hair, like he always does. Part of my teenage brain hated this, but the other part liked the affection I got from my parents. I had friends at school who had really difficult home lives, with parents at each other's necks and I appreciated the calm and loving house I lived in.

Just as Dad turned to walk out of the door, I felt a strange sensation flood over me. The world began to spin and my limbs seemed to be under control from something completely different to my own brain. I began to shake uncontrollably as I fell to the ground, a pain spreading over my body from head to toe. It intensified with every second I was conscious. That was when relief hit me, but only because a blackness had enveloped me and I remember no more from what happened.

The last thing I heard as I drifted into a state of unconscious, was my Dad calling out to me, a panic filling his voice, like I had never heard. I tried to pull myself out of the blackness, but it was to no avail. I slipped deeper down and that was where I remained until some time later.


	2. Right place, wrong time

**Here is chapter two. If you like it, don't forget to review.**

* * *

The blackness was beginning to thin, a greyer tinge coming to my eyes, as my body slowly began to regain consciousness. The feeling in my body was very strange and something I had never felt before. I wanted to move, but my body wasn't responding to the commands my brain was sending. It felt like there was a huge weight sitting on my chest, almost like a large anvil had been placed onto my torso and it was embedding me into the sofa.

As my consciousness returned, I began to feel a strength like no other course through my veins. I saw in my vision, a light, which I instinctively went towards. I knew I was alive, this couldn't be death, so I kept going and that's when I head a voice talking to me. I recognised that it was my mum's voice and I used that as an anchor to the real world. I found myself opening my eyes and blinking in the bright light of our living room.

"Clark, he's waking up!" Mum called.

Dad came into the room at top speed. (Well, actually top speed would not have been possible really, without causing a lot of damage. Being Superman, meant that top speed was faster than any other thing on the planet, even the best military jet wouldn't be able to catch him.)

"Jason, how are you feeling?" he asked, the concern very evident in his voice.

It took a moment for me to answer, as I was still coming out of my deep sleep. I tried to sit up on the sofa, but my head was too dizzy, so I slid back down into a horizontal position.

"I feel so strange," I replied.

"Don't try to sit up," Dad said. "I don't know the extent of the changes on your body. This is new for me."

Being half human and half Kryptonian, meant that Dad wasn't fully aware of how my body was going to react with the presence of our powers. He had said that he didn't fully explore his own abilities until he was my age, but he had had his since he was a baby, when he crash landed on Earth. He thought it would be about now that my powers would develop, but he was far from certain.

"I want to get up though, I feel so strong and much better than I have ever before," I tried again to move.

"Honey, you need to spread and take it easy," Mum said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Your body has just gone through a lot of changes and we don't know the extent on your body and how long it will be until you are at full health."

"There is one thing we could try," Dad getting up and walking over to the window. He pulled the curtains open fully, allowing the sunlight to stream in and hit the sofa. It was like my body was covered in solar panels. I instantly felt s surge of energy fully my body and I felt better straight away.

Within a minute or two, I felt totally healthy and pulled myself up and sat properly on the sofa. Dad came to sit down beside me and Mum slid off the arm of the sofa onto one of the cushions. They both put their arms around me and we had a family hug.

"My son the superhero," Mum said, a hint of glee in her voice, though it was clear deep down she didn't really want me going out and doing what Dad does. No mother wants her son to be in a dangerous situation. "I'll never tire of saying that."

"Well now we will have to get you trained up," Dad said. "I have never really been prepared for this. I have my own mini me, though we'll have to get you your own suit instead of you wearing mine."

As we sat there, sharing the moment, it was suddenly broken by the sound of a loud wheezing that was coming out of thin air. A breeze began to blow through the house, the curtains blowing from side to side and a few loose papers sat on a table blowing off and around the room. A light appeared in mid-air, in the centre of the room, flashing on and off in time to the wheezing sound. The breeze intensified slightly, as the air ripples around us. The faint outline of a large shape began to appear under the light. It kept getting clearer each time it faded in and out, again in time with the light. It finally came to a stop with one final flash and a clanging sound.

Dad jumped up and stood in front of Mum and I, spreading his arms over us in a protective stance. Nothing seemed to be going on. The thing that had appeared was a large wooden box, painted blue and it was staring down at us. I read what was above the door. The sign said 'Police Public Call Box'. What was a Police Public Call Box doing in our living room?

The door suddenly opened inwards and revealed the figure of a man in a long brown coat and he had his back towards us. He was talking to someone else inside the box, unaware of us standing there.

"You're going to love this place. Three thousand years ago from your time, there was a large monastery built on this site. The only problem was, the monks weren't exactly human. They came from the planet Quinteros, in the Originian cluster. An interesting bunch, humanoid in appearance and completely peaceful. They were exiled from their home by an evil overlord called..." The stranger's voice cut off as he turned around and came face to dace with Dad.

"What were they called Doctor? a female voice said from inside.

"Um, Martha. I think I might have got the date wrong," the man called Doctor said.

"Why do you think that?" the woman called Martha asked as she came up behind the Doctor. "Oh," she said when she caught sight of Dad standing there, with Mum and I looking perplexed behind him.

It took Dad a moment to find his voice and challenge the two of them. The one called Doctor had a strange aura about him, as though he could command a whole civilisation.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Dad finally asked.

A moments pause.

"Yes, sorry. I'm the Doctor and this is Martha Jones. About your living room. I was aiming for a little further in the past, but didn't quite make it."

"We're not going to hurt you. We come in peace!" Martha spoke as though she was speaking ?English to someone who wasn't fluent.

The Doctor turned around and gave her a questioning look, to which she shrugged her shoulders and nodded back towards my Dad.

"Yes, as Martha said, we come in peace. We are but humble time travellers, who have simply landed in the right place, at the wrong time."

Dad's arms relaxed slightly and his stance became less defensive, but he was still on alert for anything off.

"I am really sorry, I don't know why my TARDIS brought us here, I think she is feeling a bit tired."

"How can a ship feel tired?" I asked.

"Because it's alive. The TARDIS is living machinery, grown from an egg over 500 years, to become the ship you see now."

"Why does it look like that," I dug further.

"Is this 20 questions. The TARDIS looks like it does, because it is designed to, in the first nanosecond of materialising, analyse its surrounding and calculate the best disguise that would suit its location and then it becomes a Police Public Call Box. Its Chameleon Circuit broke and I haven't had the heart to fix it."

A loud beeping noise interrupted the conversation. The Doctor looked around, a puzzled look on his face, trying to work out where the noise was coming from. Then, he suddenly realised it was coming from his coat pocket. He began to scrabble around in his pockets and pulled out a thin cylindrical object, that had a flashing blue light at the end. The Doctor pushed up on the side of the device and turned it horizontally, staring at the centre.

"Oh! That's not good. That's not good at all," he said in shock.


	3. Suited and booted

**Here's chapter 3. Enjoy and review if you like it.**

* * *

The Doctor stuffed the cylindrical device back into his pocket and motioned for Martha to get back into the TARDIS. He also turned to go.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, intrigued by his sudden departed, after his abrupt entrance.

"Into the future," he said, turning back to me. "But the coordinates are not entirely clear. It is though dimensional changes are taking place and interrupting the TARDIS's Helmic Regulator. I can't get an accurate fixed point."

"How do you know you're going to the right place then?" I asked, not really understanding what he was saying. What on Earth is a Helmic Regulator?

"Believe me, the TARDIS knows what is is doing and with Martha's help, we can get there. Don't worry, I don't think this is going to be goodbye, just a see you soon. We will meet again soon."

"You mean you're coming back?" I asked. I don't quite know why I did ask that, but there was something about the Doctor that landed itself to adventure and that aura I mentioned before, seemed to emanate that effect.

"Yes, we will be seeing each other again, but I think it will be under very different circumstances. I am getting something through my mental link with my past and future selves. It's weak and not giving much away, but I can see us again."

So he had a mental link with himself across time? Interesting.

"Until we meet again, I have a present for you," he said, once again fumbling in his pockets. "I didn't think much about it when I was first given it, but now I understand why and how it would be useful to you."

The Doctor handed over a box covered in brown paper into my waiting hands.

"Wait until we have gone to open it. I want to be surprised when we next meet. I have only been told a little about what is inside, but I have no idea what it looks like. Until next time then."

Martha stepped back out of the TARDIS.

"It was good meeting you and I hope we'll see each other again soon, all being well."

Martha came and gave me a quick hug and then went back into the box. The Doctor shook my Dad's hand and gave my Mum a hug and then followed Martha back into the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him. The wheezing noise started up again and the light began to flash once more. The TARDIS began to fade in and out of reality and soon, our living room was blue box free. I moved the package around in my hands, trying to guess what was inside. A thought then came into my head. I have x-ray vision, why don't I use that to look beyond the wrapping? I focused down on what was in my hands and imagined seeing beyond the normal range of seeing. I focused in on the electromagnetic frequencies, but I could not see anything. The package just turned a dark blue in colour, but that was it.

"Lead lined," Dad said, as though he was reading my thoughts. "I've tried looking too, but there seems to be a thin layer of lead in there, blocking us from being able to see through the wrapping."

"Should I open it?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't think there is any need for worry. Our bodies can take the force of most explosives."

"Hang on a minute," Mum protested. "Your bodies might be alright, but mine most certainly isn't. Also, I don't want our house to be destroyed."

"Sorry dear. I would never let anything happen to you," Dad pulled Mum in for a hug.

With Dad's reassurance that there was unlikely to be any danger present, I sat on the sofa and proceeded to untie the string that had been wrapped around to keep the paper on. Once that was done, I slowly pulled back the paper to reveal what looked like shoe box. Opening it up, I saw the contents and let out a little gasp. Inside, neatly folded, was my own costume. It was different to Dad's, but still bore similarities to his suit. I didn't care that it looked a little like his, because this was mine and no one else's. There was a note sat on top of the suit. I picked it up and read what it said. Written in very tidy handwriting was the following:

"To the reader of this note,

You must be the child of my son Karl-El. My nam is Jor-El and I am your grandfather. You may know about me, you may not, depending on how much your father has told you. A stranger to our planet, but a man known throughout the universe by the name of the Doctor, has informed me of your existence and has suggested I send you something. He does not know what is enclosed in this parcel, but I hope you find this useful in your life. If my research is correct, then my planet is going to be destroyed soon and that means this is something for you to remember us by.

I wish you good health and prosperity, on whatever planet you may be living on.

Jor-El"

On the back of the note was a list of instructions for the suit. These were written in different handwriting.

"My grandson,

As you will now have read your grandfather's note, it is time for me to introduce myself as your grandmother. As you are aware, a gentleman by the name of Doctor, has asked us to send you something to remind you of our planet Krypton. He has told us of your father's role on your planet, so we have decided to send you this suit. We have designed it carefully and come up with the specifications to suit you specifically. This is how to use your new suit.

The suit is lead lined with a special weave which helps to protect you from bullets and other weaponry. There is a limit to how protective it can be. We are unaware of your abilities, so some of these are as precautions.

The costume's material is designed to fit to any body shape, so should last you right into adulthood. It also amplifies the yellow sunlight, so increasing your strength and power and rate of healing. Folded into the suit, there is also a small cuboid box. This was a special design by the Doctor and he asked that we include it. By using science from his planet, the box is bigger on the inside, allowing for storage of multiple suits, which we have included for you. It is designed to respond to the first person who touches it after being sealed. Make sure that is you. We are not sure of the exact science, but the Doctor calls it Isomorphic locking.

Use the suit wisely and treat your powers with care. There are a few hidden extras, but we want you to discover them on your own.

Do us proud grandson.

Grandma Lora."

I finished reading the note and passed it over to Dad so he could read his parent's words. I proceeded then to unfold the costume and find the hidden box within its folds. I lifted it to get a closer look and as I did, a pulsating blue light emitted from the box. A voice then sounded from a hidden speaker.

"Recognised. Jason Kent. Superboy."

Superboy. I liked that. There couldn't be two Supermen, so one Superman and one Superboy worked. I took the lid off of the box and looked inside. The outside of the box couldn't have been more than 40x20x10 cm. Inside, a light had turned on, illuminating the contents. There was a rail running the length of the box, on which there sat 10 hangers and attached to 9 of them, were spare costumes, each exactly the same as the one on my lap. As a test, I reached inside and plucked one of the hangers off is the rail. Pulling it out, I sat there in glee at the gift I had been given. Putting the costume back, I turned my attention to the suit already on my lap.

I put the small box down on the floor next to me, replacing it's lid. I then unfolded the other suit to reveal a pair of red boots (my size, UK 14). Putting them on the floor, I held the main costume out in front of me. The main colour of the suit was a darker, navy blue compared to my Dad's suit. It had a slight rubbery texture to it. Unlike my Dad's costume, I didn't have the red underpants on the outside, but I still had a gold coloured belt that was in the same design as Dad's. On the chest area, sat the Superman logo. It was a rubber textured piece, slightly raised up from the rest of the suit. Another difference compared to Dad's suit, was the fact I didn't have a cape. Instead, because I don't wear glasses, there was a mask. It was a slightly odd design, in that it was designed so that my hair was not covered and also my mouth was not covered. The nearest example I can give is Batman's mask, but of course his mask covers his hair. The mask was separate to the costume, but when in place, it melded in to become part of the suit as a whole. When I wanted to remove it, it un-melded and came off with ease. I needed to try it on, I was so excited.

I gathered everything up and told my parents what I was doing. They agreed to me trying on my suit and I disappeared upstairs to my room. I undid my shirt buttons, revealing my Dad's original suit beneath. I had forgotten that I was still wearing that one after what had happened. I remembered what Dad had told me to do, so I took the suit off carefully and folded it up neatly. I dashed across the landing and put the suit back on Mum and Dad's bed, before going back to my room, just in my pants (British for underwear).

I pulled my new costume on and stood in front of my mirror. I looked good. I hadn't noticed my new body until now. I had been toned before, but now I was even more toned, my muscles slightly bigger and more defined. I immediately felt stronger as the inbuilt sun charger caught the last bit of sunlight for the day, as it streamed in through my window. I wished I could wear this everyday and no one would notice it. In an instant, the suit morphed into the clothes I was wearing previously.

Cool. That was one of the hidden features. I thought again of some different clothes and again, the suit morphed into what I had in my mind's eye. Now I could wear it anytime and nobody would be any the wiser. I was going to have fun with this.


	4. Perception Filter

**If you like this, please review and tell me. If you don't, please review and tell me how it could be better" Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the following day, after the amazing events of the night before. I found myself coming out of a daydream in school, still excited and overjoyed at the gift I had been given by the Doctor, from my Kryptonian grandparents. My friends and teachers had noticed my enthusiasm and some got a little irritated, because I interrupted the lesson a few times, shouting the answers before anyone else could. I noticed that on some occasions, my clothes changed slightly when I got too excited, as I was wearing the suit to school and it was responding to my thoughts. I had to really calm myself down and focus, so as to not give the game away. Odd things would change, such as the pattern on my tie, or the colours of the school logo on my blazer. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed any of this and the rest of the day passed by completely normal.

I kept thinking about the Doctor and his impromptu visit to our house, even if it was a mistaken landing. I couldn't help but wonder about that particular detail. If it was a mistake, why did he have the package on him and how on earth did it fit into his pocket? My brain wondered for a while on the subject, but it was soon overtaken by my desire to play with my new 'toy'.

As we were moving off to our next lesson, I discovered another of the hidden features that my costume contained. I was walking along the corridor, when a younger student came up to me and started addressing me as one of the teachers. I must have looked incredibly confused, because he gave me a very strange look, stopped talking and walked off muttering something I suspected was quite rude. I rounded a corner in the corridor and came across a full length mirror attached to the wall outside the drama rooms.

The reflection that looked back at me, was not my own. It was showing me the image of Mr Jones, my English teacher. No wonder the younger student had come to speak to me. My figure shuddered in the mirror and I took on my own appearance once more. I had my own cloaking device built into the suit. Fantastic! So many pranks could be played with this feature and I really wanted to tell my friends, but once again, I thought about being sworn to secrecy about my powers. I also thought about the responsibility of having and wearing the suit. It was so frustrating, the great things I could do and no one was allowed to know what they were.

A sudden thought of realisation came into my head. Surely someone had seen me turn from Mr Jones back to myself. I glanced around the corridor at the many people who were milling around between classes, but no one had seen anything. How was that possible? Someone must have seen something. There was a sudden vibration in my pocket, as a text message came through on my phone. I pulled it out and unlocked the screen so I could read the message. It was from a number that wasn't in my contacts list. The message read:

"Hello there Jason. How are you doing? I thought it about time to introduce myself to you, because we will be getting to know each other quite well over the coming future. I am your costume. I was built as an organic suit, which can respond to your emotions, thoughts and spoken commands. In answer to your question, the cloaking device contains a perception filter. This makes people around you see any image that you want them to. There is no physical change in your form, the effect is sent mentally to the brains of those around you. People didn't notice your change, because the perception filter alters how they see reality. They wanted to notice, but they are made to not see what is in front of them. It effectively makes you invisible for a moment and then when people do notice you, they just think they weren't paying full attention and nothing out of the ordinary is happening. I hope that clears up any confusion you had. If there are any more questions, I can talk to you again soon."

"Did that actually just happen?" I asked out loud.

My phone buzzed again. "Yes," it said on the screen.

Wow. A costume that could actually communicate with me, this was even better than I could actually believe. The bell sounded and I remembered I was supposed to be on my way to class. I rounded the final corner and came to my PSHE (Personal Social Health Education) classroom. This class was one of my favourites, because we never really did anything and what we did do, was have a fun and jovial conversation about the topic we were studying. Most of the time, we just watched films and had a good laugh with our teacher.

School was soon over and I was on my way home with my friend Wally. Wally and his family were also from America and they had moved to the UK when his Dad had got a job at a large chemical company. His Dad was one of their top researchers. We were chatting about how our day had gone and what we were going to do that evening at my house. We settled on the idea of playing on the PS4 and getting on to some online games.

We soon arrived home and dropped our bags and shoes by the door, before heading into the kitchen to grab a couple of drinks and a bite to eat. Mum didn't like food to be taken into the living room, so we finished up and then headed through to get the PS4 set up and game loaded.

We played several games together, continuing for a couple of hours, before Wally said that he needed to head home. That was when our lives were going to be turned upside down again and nothing was going to be the same again. Life was really taking several twists and turns at the moment and I didn't know if it was going to be for good, or for bad.


	5. Crashing through time

**Here is chapter 5. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"So where are we going then?" Donna asked as she rounded the console, coming face to face with the Doctor. They were inside the TARDIS, on their way to the next adventure. They had just left the Ood-sphere, where Donna had experienced her first alien world. She was still getting used to travelling with the Doctor and his temperamental ship.

"Here, push that lever down and that one there," the Doctor motioned for Donna to take over flying the ship. "I thought we could go to the planet Skuron. They have the most wonderful views over their mountains when the sun sets and they make a mean Skancon."

"Skancon?"

"I have never found out what actually goes into it, but it really does taste fantastic."

"I can't believe I am doing this!" Donna said as she pulled at the levers.

"Neither can I. Oh, careful," the Doctor warned as he hit the console with a rubber mallet and pulled a lever.

"Left hand down! Left hand down!" the Doctor cried with urgency. "Your'e getting a bit too close to the 1980s."

"What am I going to do? Put a dent in them?" Donna asked, a little exasperation in her voice.

"Well someone did," replied the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled another lever and the TARDIS suddenly spun out of control, throwing the Doctor and Donna to the ground. It made a strange wheezing noise as it struggled to maintain control. The Doctor crawled along the floor and had to climb the console to reach the various controls. He started to press, flick, pull and yank at several of them to try and bring the ship back into a steady flight. The next thing they knew, the TARDIS landed with an almighty thud, slamming them back down into the floor, causing each of them to be very bruised.

"What happened?" Donna gasped, as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head, thinking a lump was beginning to appear under long red hair.

"Something took control of the TARDIS. It changed our flight path and we seem to have done a bit of damage along the way."

"Did you put a dent in the 1990s?" Donna asked.

"Not quite."

The Doctor stared at the monitor, as it showed him what had happed with their abrupt landing. They both watched as scenes flooded the screen, the Doctor studying each one carefully to assess the full damage. These scenes came from the exact moment that TARDIS had landed, showing the impact of their passage through the time vortex. One particular scene caught his eye. It was of a teenage boy, no more than 16 years old, standing in a laboratory, surrounded by chemicals stacked in sealed flasks, which lined the walls of the room.

There was a bright flash and the next thing that happened, was the flasks were all blown open, spraying the chemicals all over the room and the boy who was in there. A bolt of lightning bounced off of them, causing a wonderful, yet deadly light show.

The Doctor fiddled with the scanner's controls, to detect the teenager's life signs and what came up, startled him. The boy's body had been chemically altered, changing his metabolism and the speed at which his molecules were vibrating. His form had also changed, with excess body fat being burned up. It seemed as though the chemicals had been supercharged and these had reacted with the teen's body and built up his strength. The TARDIS's sensors were going haywire, not quite sure of what was going on. The Doctor fiddled with the dials and enhanced the footage of what had just happened. Rewinding slightly and clarifying the picture, he saw something that made his stomach drop suddenly. The bright flash, that had spread through the room, was in fact the TARDIS travelling beyond light speed.

The Doctor had a moment's hesitation and then another of realisation.

"Flash," he breathed. "Oh my. Well, well, well."

"Flash? What does that mean?" Donna asked.

"What? Oh, sorry. I can't say anything yet, you'll find out in due course. Wibbly, wobbly, timey whimey."

The Doctor reset the TARDIS's controls and began the engines. He carefully monitored the flight plan and safely brought her down somewhere he had been before.

"Come on, we have to go and talk to an old friend of mine. We've skipped ahead a few months."

"Where exactly are we?" Donna asked, watching the Doctor grab his brown trench coat and fling it over his shoulders, pulling the sleeves over his arms. He began to stride down the ramp, heading to the TARDIS door.

"Just come on. You'll find out in a second," the Doctor had a slight tone of exasperation. Sometimes, Donna's attitude was a little too much.

Donna listened for once and followed him down and out of the door.


	6. Origins of a Flash

**Don't forget to review if you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

Wally and I were sat on the sofa in my living room, playing on my PS4, talking about our day and what we had been up to in our various lessons. We shared some of our classes, but there were several others that were taken separately. We had laughed about an incident that had happened during chemistry, where Casey Jacobs had lifted a conical flask up and shook it violently, trying to get a chemical reaction to happen, not realising that the bung wasn't in properly and the chemicals went all over the desk and floor. Our chemistry teacher was not impressed, but the rest of the class howled with laughter.

Suddenly, a blowing wind rushed throughout the room and a familiar noise filled the air. It was only yesterday that I had heard the wheezing that echoed from the walls and floors of the house. The TARDIS once more, began to materialise in the centre of the living room. Wally looked on with a mix of wonder and horror as it took solid form. The TARDIS finally stood in front of us in all its glory, the beautiful blue box, with its faint, alien hum.

Wally and I had taken to our feet and stood now, gawping at the sight in front of us. The door suddenly flew open and the Doctor stood there, staring out into the room and surveying its contents. He looked over at Wally and suddenly jumped into action.

He rushed passed me, without registering that I was standing there and grabbed Wally by the shoulders. Staring into his eyes, the Doctor seemed to go into a trance, as though he was reading Wally's mind. I thought to myself that if he was doing that, he might want to put a filter on what he was searching.

The Doctor soon stepped backwards and brought out his cylindrical device, what I now know is called a Sonic Screwdriver, and pointed it level with Wally's forehead. The blue light flashed on and a high pitched whirring noise emanated from the tip. The Doctor moved the screwdriver up and down, scanning the whole of Wally's body, his face a picture of concentration. The Doctor was clearly searching for something in particular.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" a female voice asked, coming through the TARDIS door. I didn't recognise the owner of the voice as they appeared at the entrance, it definitely wasn't Martha. The lady who stood there, had long red hair and a fierce looking face. She wore a maroon top, with a brown leather jacket over the top and navy blue trousers, ending with a pair of black boots.

"Donna! Shush. I need to concentrate. The molecular vibrations are throwing the screwdriver on a wobbly. I've got to find the mirror frequency and to do that, I need you to be quiet."

I turned to speak to Donna.

"Um, hi," I said nervously, waiting for a snap.

"Yeah, hi," she replied distractedly. With some more force she then said, "Doctor, where are we?"

"Donna!" the Doctor exclaimed, with some annoyance.

"Right, shush. I've got it. Sorry." With that, she turned to me. "Okay, you'll have to do. Where are we and who are you?"

"My name is Jason and you're in my house and the person that the Doctor is examining, is my friend Wally."

"Yes, but where are we? What planet are we on?"

"Oh. You're on Earth, in London," I said getting what she meant.

"And the year?" Donna was getting an impatient edge to her tone.

"It's 2012," I replied, giving her the information she wanted.

"So, we're four years into my future, at least the world is still here. That's good. Doctor, have you done yet?"

"Just about finished. There. That should do it," he said, as he switched off his screwdriver and buried it once more in his coat pocket.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Wally asked, a tinge of fear and dread in his voice.

"He's a friend," I said to Wally, trying to placate his fear and worry. I turned to the Doctor and said, "he's got a point. What do you want with him? We only saw you yesterday, what's happened now?"

The Doctor could see my concern for Wally.

"A few weeks ago," he began, "Young Wally here had an accident at a laboratory didn't you?"

Wally looked surprised at the Doctor's knowledge of his recent life.

"Yeah, it was really weird. I was at my uncle's work, on a trip back to Central City, when suddenly all the chemical flasks shattered around me and doused me with a variety of different solutions. And then, to top it off, large bolt of electricity came down, hitting me and lighting up the whole room. It hurt like mad, a pain I have never felt before and one I really don't want to feel again. When I woke up, I felt different, almost like nothing had actually happened. But then, when I came to move, everything happened very fast, almost like a flash. I can move faster than a speeding bullet. What happened to me?"

"Well," the Doctor hesitated. "We might have had something to do with that."

He placed his hand on the back of his head, screwing his face up in guilt.

"What do you mean?" asked Wally, confused.

"Come with me," the Doctor replied, as he headed back towards the TARDIS.

"You want me to go into that small box? What are you going to do to me in there?" Wally said with worry in his voice.

"Trust me. You'll understand when you see inside."

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS Donna following closely behind him. Wally hesitated outside while I looked at him.

"Go on then," I said trying to persuade him to go in. "They won't bite."

"Have you ever been in there before?" Wally asked still with hesitancy in his voice.

"No I haven't," I admitted. "I would like to though and as we have just been told to go in, I think we probably should."

Wally edged closer to the door of the TARDIS and pushed it open. He walked in slowly and I followed closely behind him.


	7. The ransom note

**I am hoping that you are enjoying the re-write of the original Becoming Superboy. Each chapter is longer than its original and new details are being added.**

**Don't forget to review if you like or don't like it.**

* * *

As we walked through the door of the TARDIS, a magnificent sight greeted us. An orangey, yellow glow illuminated the domed walls. The light seemed to be pulsating like a heartbeat. A gentle hum emanated throughout the expansive room, giving us the sense of reassurance and hope, strengthening our belief in what it represented. Strange things and feelings to be coming from a machine.

"Yes. This is the TARDIS and yes, it is bigger on the inside," the Doctor said, as though he had read both of our minds. He was running around a central column, which had panels of switches, levers and other weird looking things strewn all over its hexagonal surface.

"Come over to the screen," he said, pulling it around to face him and pushing a series of buttons below.

Wally and I walked over and looked at what was on the screen. It was showing a CCTV feed and the person on that feed was someone very familiar to us...

"That's me!" Wally cried out in surprise. "That's when I had my accident. Why are you showing us that? And how did you get it?"

The questions came thick and fast.

"This is the footage from the TARDIS data banks. It shows every location the TARDIS has visited, with a short video of its surroundings from just before, to just after its arrival. This is from when we took a bit of a bumpy ride through the time vortex and that led us to crash through the t8me stream and into the lab, causing the accident that gave you your abilities. Some of the TARDIS's Artron energy has fused with your molecular structure."

I could see Wally was struggling to understand the million a mile hour information that was spilling from the Doctor's mouth. If he was struggling, then I was struggling just as much. From the sounds of things, Wally has had his abilities for a short time more than me, so he was also pretty new to the whole thing.

Suddenly, the screen started to react weirdly, static taking over and blurring the content that had been filling it. The Doctor hit it several times on the side, clearly used to it playing up from time to time. The static however, remained on the screen. A few buttons pressed, switches flicked and knobs turned, didn't stop the static from showing and make the screen clearer.

"There seems to be a transmission coming through, but the poor girl is having a hard time receiving the signal. It like she is trying to reject it," the Doctor said, running a soothing hand over the console unit.

He kept tweaking the dials and hitting the screen, trying to get the signal to come through. Suddenly, the screen lit up and a series of strange symbols flew around the display, none of which made sense to Wally, Donna or I, but they were very clear to the Doctor.

As he read the symbols, the Doctor's face fell, going from a fairly neutral tone, to one of deep concern and unhappiness.

"What is it?" Donna asked, her tone of voice changed from her fierce one earlier, to one now of genuine concern at the Doctor's look.

"It's a ransom note. A very long and demanding ransoms note," he replied, crestfallen.

The Doctor pressed a few more buttons and altered several dials on the console, working out all the details that had come through on the screen.

"Earth, your mighty warrior has fallen and so has his companion, now you have lost your defence, we will move in, if you surrender, we will give you back your hero alive, but if you fight against us, he will die. You have three hours," the Doctor read out, a seriousness like no other in his tone.

"Who is this hero bloke?" Donna asked, he stubbornness back in play again.

"I can't be totally certain," the Doctor said. There was something in his voice that told me he wasn't quite telling the full truth. "However, I have a pretty good idea who it is."

This revealed what I had suspected. He did have a better understanding of the message. This was when I then noticed he was looking straight at me. The realisation then hit me.

"No. You don't mean?" I started to say. "You can't mean? No, no, no, no, no!" This couldn't be what I though it was.

"I'm sorry Jason. I think it is exactly who they mean," came the Doctor's quiet reply.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?" Donna asked in a frustrated tone. It was clear she didn't like not having all the information being given in a conversation she was apart of.

"Donna, have you ever heard the tales from America of a man who is able to fly and has powers which he uses to help people who find themselves in sticky situations. And have you heard he has recently been seen frequently in the skies above London, even in your time?"

"No. I avoid the news," came the short reply.

"You mean you didn't see him the day that the London Eye almost fell into the Thames?"

"I was on a beach in Spain, relaxing in the sun."

"Donna, you really are missing the big picture here," the Doctor replied with exasperation filling his voice.

There was a moments silence, which I had to break.

"Sorry," I said, "but I have a question."

The Doctor whipped his head round from looking at Donna, to address me.

"Yes, Sorry. I'm sure you want to know about what we are going to do about your Dad?"

I nodded in reply, my face straight with worry.

Wally looked at me and mouthed, "your dad?"

I batted away the question for now.

"We need to trace the feed back to the source and start from there," the Doctor was saying, as he again began to press a series of different buttons on the console. "But first, we need to pay a little visit to some friends of mine."

With that, the TARDIS shuddered into life and the central column of the console started to rise and fall. The new familiar wheezing noise filled the air once more, this time louder than from outside the box and we seemed to be off. To where? I didn't know. And to what danger? I didn't know that either.


	8. The Eleventh Hour

**Here is Chapter 8. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I won't let you destroy the earth! I will get out! You can't keep me here for ever!" a voice shouted from the centre of a large room.

"I don't think you are on a position to make any threats here Superman!" A mysterious man said, as he stepped out of the deep shadows that surrounded the edges of the room.

Clark Kent, otherwise known as Superman, looked over at the owner of the voice and when they had emerged into the light, what he saw, shocked him to his core. He was tied up with thick metal chains, watching as the figure approached him.

"What are you and what do you want with me!?" he shouted at the figure.

"We have demanded that Earth surrenders to us and then you will be returned to them, in a state where you will be unable to fight back of course."

There was a small smile at that last part. They had covered their bases, making sure the man of steel wouldn't be able to resist them.

"What is that accent? Where are you from?" Superman demanded of the strange person.

"I am not of Earth. We have studied the speech patterns from across the planet and have assimilated a mixture of each into our translation circuits."

Clark thought for a moment. He didn't remember getting to this location and he couldn't remember getting changed into his suit. He had another question for the mysterious man.

"You say 'we'. You mean there are more of you? Where are they?"

"Why my dear Superman, they are all in here with us. Can you not see them?"

Clark couldn't see them no. He tried to focus his x-ray vision, but for some reason it wasn't working.

Suddenly, a mass of silhouettes appeared from the shadows and several blue lights flickered on around the room. Whatever they were, this had Clark worrying.

"Now. Let's add some pain to the schedule," the man said, as he pulled down on a lever next to the chains holding Clark aloft from the ground.

* * *

A phone began to ring. An actual phone was ringing. A mobile phone no less. This was a sound not often heard aboard the TARDIS.

"You have a phone?" Donna inquired in surprise. "How do you have a phone? Do you have a space contract?"

When the ringtone had started, Wally and Jason had also checked their phones to see if it was them, but both of them had no signal on their devices. It turned out to be the Doctor's.

"A friend gave it to me. I need to take this," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked. "Martha. It is nice to hear from you. Where are you?"

It was then, his tone got a bit more serious.

"We will be right there. I just need to make a quick stop. Bye."

With that, he put the phone down and turned towards me.

"I am really sorry, but something has just come up, which is a little more important."

I could believe what I was hearing. How dare he say that this was more important than Dad.

"How is it more important than my dad?" I cried out in frustration and anger.

"Because this is in the past and affects your future. I am sorry, but I have to go and sort this out. I will be back as soon as I can, to pick you up. The TARDIS is a time machine, so I will be gone for only 10 seconds."

That didn't do much to allay my worries, but it wasn't going to stop him. The Doctor started the TARDIS up again and set us in motion through the time vortex. The ride wasn't a completely smooth one and the journey ended with quite a bump, almost sending us all flying.

"Right. I'm dropping you off at the Shadow Proclamation. They'll be able to look after you until I can come back. Remember, it's a time machine, so I won't be gone long. It will be a momentary diversion."

The Doctor directed Wally and I out of the TARDIS and shut the door behind us. As we stepped out, we came face to face with a large group of leather-armour clad figures, all pointing what looked like weapons at us. The figure in the centre, lifted their helmet off to reveal beneath... the head of a rhino. I almost fell back with shock. A space rhino!

"Sho mo thro jo ko to rro," the creature said, as the TARDIS started to dematerialise behind us.

"Urrrm, we don't speak your language," I said rather timidly. "Do you know English?"

You might ask why the son of Superman, who know had powers just like him, would be scared? Simply put, this was only the day after discovering I had my powers. I haven't even had a chance to properly test them out. Now my father, who is the only other person to really know what I am going through, is being held for ransom.

As the creature began to form an answer to my question, a wind blew through the room and the distinctive sound of the TARDIS began to ring out again, signalling its arrival as it dematerialised once more.

The door flung open, but the man who opened it was unfamiliar to me. In fact, on closer inspection, the whole TARDIS exterior looked different. It was clean, brand new, a different shade of blue and also slightly larger in size.

"Sorry. That took a while. I got a bit distracted. How long has it been?" this new man asked.

"Urrm... ten, maybe twenty seconds," I replied.

The man shook his head, looking like he was recalculating the time, as he ran his hand over his face and then through his hair.

"Nooo. It's longer than that. Much longer. Sorry," he said, whipping his hand back down to his side and his head snapping back up to look at Wally and I. "It's been 200 years for me, maybe 20 seconds for you. Multiply that out and it comes to 630,720,000 seconds for me. So, where were we? Oh yes. The Judoon!"

His attention now turned to the rhino creature and he spoke to it.

"Mo ro to ro ko thro lo. Hapena keta rathe mo. Fo yo."

He spoke in the same language as the lead rhino had spoken to us in.

"Assimilating," The rhino said, as he pulled a red device from his belt and plugged it into a socket on his chest. "Earth. English." He removed the device and put it back in his belt.

"Hello big boy," the man said.

"Sorry," Wally suddenly said. "Who are you?"

"That's just what I was about to ask," I chimed in.

I looked the man over and he looked a mess. Dirty boots, trousers which looked too small, a tweed jacket that also seemed a size too small, a stripy white shirt and a blue bow tie.

"Come on you know me, we met all those days ago in your house. I accidentally materialised into your house with Martha. It's me the Doctor; I've just changed my face."

"You're the Doctor?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, new body, new TARDIS, but same man."

"How?"

"Oh, I had to stop the Sontarans from destroying Earth and then a few more trips, leading me to saving the Earth again but this time at a cost. I took a rather large dose of radiation to help save a friend of mine and that resulted in my previous body dying. This meant I regenerated myself and now I am the man you see before you now."

He beamed a big smile at the pair of us, but I needed to be sure.

"Okay. Prove you are the Doctor. Who was on the phone before we were dropped here?" I asked.

"Phone, phone, phone..." he said, tapping the side of his head as he thought. "Oh yes! That was Martha. She was calling to tell me about information which led us to stop the Sontarans from turning Earth into a new clone world, for their war against the Rutans."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but he had confirmed that it was indeed Martha on the phone.

"Okay, I believe you. It's all a little overwhelming."

Before the Doctor could say anything else, the Judoon leader spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry big man. Forgot about you for a moment. I brought my friends here to help find his dad," the Doctor said pointing towards me. "He has been kidnapped and a ransom signal has been put out covering the whole universe."

"We have detected the signal, but we are in no position to do anything about it Doctor," a female voice said.

The owner of the voice walked into view from behind a large column. She had white hair and red eyes and was dressed in a long, sweeping black robe.

"I am Pronshia Seert and I am the Shadow Architect. The signal you speak of, comes from an area of the universe where we have no jurisdiction. If it had been anywhere else, we would be able to help you, but my hands are tied on the matter. There is nothing I can do."

"I need to know where the signal is coming from," the Doctor said. "It is too weak for the TARDIS to lock on to."

"The signal originates from deep within the Constellation of Kasterberus," replied the Shadow Architect.

As soon as she said the name of the location, the Doctor's face fell. He genuinely looked scared and horrified at what she had said.

"Riight. Okay then. We need to be going. Right now," he said to Wally and I.

With that, he ran into the TARDIS, leaving Wally and I standing there, alone.

"Yeah, thanks," I said to the Shadow Architect, as I guided Wally back into the box, shutting the door behind us.

"Where are we going?" I asked the Doctor.

"Somewhere I thought I would never go back to. Not in a million years," came the reply, as he stood staring at the screen.

The TARDIS control room had changed, it was much bigger and had still had the warm, exciting feel to it. However, as soon as the Doctor had flipped the switches and pulled the levers and set off, the air became chilly and dark, as though the TARDIS too thought that our destination wasn't expected and wanted.

"Give me a second. I need to go and fetch my friends sang tell them where we are going," the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together. "They need to be warned of what to expect."

With that, the Doctor ran down a set of steps and into a corridor out of view. I wanted to know the importance of this constellation and why, when the Doctor had heard its name, his face and demeanour had gone dark.

"So what now?" asked Wally.

"I have no idea. I just hope the Doctor knows what he is doing and we can get Dad back."

I thought for a moment.

"There is something I have to tell you," I finally said.

I then proceeded to tell Wally all about my powers and my short relationship with the Doctor.

"I hope you can forgive me for keeping it all a secret. I only gained my powers yesterday."

"Hey, I understand," Wally said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Now we both have powers, we can be a bit more open about it," Wally reassured me.

Just then, the Doctor reappeared, with two other people following close behind.

"Amy and Rory, meet Jason and Wally," he said as he bounded down a different set of steps and began whizzing around the console again.

"Hi," Amy said. She was a long, red haired Scottish lady. She came over to us. "So you are the ones that the Doctor is helping. He seems to be rather edgy over all of this."

"Yeah, I had noticed," I replied. "Why is that?"

"I think it has something to do with his home planet. I remember him saying once, that the constellation we are going to, has something to do with where his home planet was located."

"Why do you say, 'was'?" Wally interjected.

"His people and another alien race had a war and his planet and all the people on it were destroyed," Amy explained. "He's still a little bitter over it all."

There was a sudden shudder and the TARDIS came to a standstill, the Doctor glaring at the screen.

"We are here," he said gravely.


	9. A Time Lord's home

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor cautiously opened the door of the TARDIS and gazed out into space, the rest of us standing behind him.

"We are sitting directly over where the citadel of Gallifrey used to be. My house used to be right down there," he said pointing into the dark void.

"I can still detect the signal, but it is really weak. I need to boost the TARDIS's circuits to get the exact location."

With that, he scurried down another of the staircases that led away from the central console and appeared underneath it, through the see-through floor. He took out his sonic screwdriver, a different model I noted and began to fiddle and poke around, altering parts, hoping that they would help to detect the elusive signal.

A few minutes later, a shout came up from under the console.

"Got it!" The Doctor said, with the air of a child who has just got their favourite toy for Christmas.

He ran back up the stairs and started to flip various controls again.

"Shut the door. This is going to be a bumpy ride," he said, as he pulled down a large lever.

He was right. We shut the door and the TARDIS jolted so hard, we all fell to the floor. The ship began to rumble and shake so hard, it was difficult for us to get back up, even with my increased level of strength. The colour of the console room changed from its light amber, to red, as fire erupted around us. The Doctor was struggling to maintain control.

"She's really having to work hard to get through. The time lock is trying to prevent our entry!"

Then, almost as soon as it had started, the fire died down and the console returned to its normal orange glow. The TARDIS became still, with just the central time rotor gently rising and falling. The Doctor pulled the screen towards him to check we had made it to where we needed to be.

The screen showed a view from outside the doors. It was beautiful. A large red planet, orbiting two large yellow suns, with a ginormous city high in the mountains, covered in a vast glass dome.

"Gallifrey," the Doctor breathed out heavily, a high level emotion clear in his tone.

"This is your home planet?" Rory asked. "You said it was destroyed."

"It will be destroyed, in time. I had to end the Time War. A terrible war between my race and another. It sucked in other planets to, either joining our side, or the other. The only way to prevent it from travelling across the universe, I sealed everything in a time bubble, locking it secure. It keeps the enemies and renegade Time Lords, my people, in. Time works differently in here, compared to the outside world. It is displaced by one second, therefore, keeping it hidden from anyone prying around. It is supposed to be impossible to get in or out, but the TARDIS is strong. However, it isn't the first time that the time lock has been breached."

"Who has done it before?" I asked.

"A loathsome creature. The creator of the race who slaughtered my people and many others around the universe. Davros, creator and lord of the Daleks. He and one of his creations, Dalek Caan broke through."

"How did they do it?" Wally asked.

"I don't know and it is a question I have wanted answering for a long time. All I know is, it drove Caan insane and the universe almost ended up being destroyed because of Davros' return. Fortunately, Caan's insanity made him see that the Daleks could no longer win, they were pure evil and had to be stopped. So, that's what he did. He put everything in place to stop Davros and the Daleks. A Dalek who did good. That was a strange day."

The Doctor walked on over to the scanner and took readings of the environment outside, making sure it was safe for us to breathe and if there were any insurgents around.

"Okay, it's safe for us to venture out, there aren't any Daleks or Time Lords nearby."

With that, we stepped out of the box and onto the barren landscape of Gallifrey. Before we went any further, the Doctor wanted to make sure the TARDIS was safe. He shut the door, locked it and then raised the key up and pressed down on to it, just like it was a car key. There was a beeping noise and the light on top flashed twice. He then flipped the key over and pressed down again. This time, the TARDIS seemed to shimmer and then it disappeared.

"There, the TARDIS is locked and placed one second in the past, to keep it hidden away from preying eyes. Let's go!" the Doctor said, as he began walking towards the citadel.


	10. The United Nations of Torchwood

**Here is chapter 10. Enjoy!**

* * *

A wailing siren filled the still air, awaking Clark from his slumber. It had been several hours since meeting the strange man and discovering he was chained up. There was a movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Who's there?" Clark asked, hoarsely. He hadn't been given anything to drink and his throat was feeling dry.

"Superman, it's me," Lois' voice said out of the darkness. She sounded petrified. "Where are we and what is that siren for?"

"I don't know where we are. My powers are being blocked somehow. Lois, I promise we will get out of here and we will find Jason and make sure he is safe."

The siren suddenly shut off and another figure appeared from the shadows. When they spoke, it was a voice of menace and unforgivingness.

"Superman. It seems as though we have unwanted company coming to rescue you. That won't do at all. Our plans must advance as planned."

"What do you want?" Clark asked again.

"Isn't it obvious Superman? We want to control the universe."

With that, silence fell again as the figure left the room, leaving Clark and Lois alone.

"I love you dear," Lois whispered.

"I love you too," Clark replied.

* * *

"We must not give into their demands. We must hold our heads up high. Not every problem Earth faces has to be, or can be solved by Superman."

The United States representative to the United Nations was stood speaking before the emergency council. They were quite clear cut in their statements, showing no sympathy for the man of steel.

"We have the weaponry to defeat off worlders. We don't need an alien to defend us. The United States has an arsenal to rival all others."

The representative showed that stubbornness that made others on the council squirm in their seats. However, no one really wanted to publicly challenge the comments made. Except one person.

"Sorry to interrupt. But you are very wrong there," a main, speaking with an American accent said, from the side-lines.

"I assure you," the representative said turning to the man, "we are not wrong. The United States has enough fire power to defend this planet."

"Not against the terrors that are to come," replied the challenger.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we have been introduced. Who are you and what are you doing in the Security Council meeting?"

"The name is Captain Jack Harkness and I represent the Torchwood Institute. Believe me when I say, you are most definitely not prepared for what is to come."

* * *

"And this is where the Grand Council of the Time Lords sat and that was the chair that I should have occupied, before I ran away from my roles and responsibilities," the Doctor said, as he guided our group around Gallifrey.

"What job was that?" Rory asked.

"I am the High President Elect of the Council of Time Lords, which basically means I am the top dog, but I ran away. As far as I can tell many on Gallifrey didn't want to replace me, so the role was never permanently filled. That made the decision to time lock the war easier," he replied as he looked sadly around the room.

Suddenly, a shape loomed in the dazzling daylight that shone through the doorway and it surprised us all.

"You will come with me," the shape demanded in a harsh tone.

The Doctor stepped forwards, rubbing his hands together and looking up through his fringe, at the doorway.

"And what makes you think that we will do what you say?" he asked.

"I think you should do what he says Doctor. You'll want to go where he is taking you," a new voice said, in an American accent.

We all whirled around to see who the owner of this voice was.

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service," the grinning figure said to us.

* * *

"What is Torchwood and how can we trust you?" the Australian representative asked Jack.

"If I may," the UK's representative said, rising to their feet interrupting proceedings. "Torchwood is classified. The documents detailing Torchwood's operating charter are kept secret under an Act of the UK Parliament. I am afraid we can't go into more detail there. The Captain is here under personal invitation from myself. He has personal and extensive experience in matters like this. This man has saved my country from many alien incursions and has done so without recognition or thanks. He has also been crucial to saving the planet on several occasions also. I suggest you listen to him, because he is invaluable."

This did little to satisfy the Australian representative, who promptly repeated, "but what is Torchwood!?" in an angry tone.

"Sir, as you have been told, it is classified under UK law. If that information were to be told to you, one of two actions would then need to happen. Either we kill you, or you are subjected to the less messy brain wipe, which at the moment isn't capable of just wiping individual memories. It will take out your whole life," Jack explained.

"I am here to tell you that my team have been monitoring the signals coming down to Earth, with the ransom in tow. We have managed to identify the source and it is bad news. The signal is being transmitted by a deadly enemy, one this planet has fought before, but we didn't come out unscathed and on that occasion, we had help from someone else, who isn't currently responding to our calls. So, it falls to us, to Torchwood to save the day. Conventional weaponry is useless against this enemy, they can outmatch all that Earth has to offer, but we can supply weapons that stand a fighting chance. However, these will remain under Torchwood control at all times. No nation will be given responsibility, just in case they become trigger happy."

This prompted Jack to glance over at the Russian, Chinese and American representatives, who didn't look to pleased at being called out, even if their names weren't mentioned.

With his final remarks said, Jack picked up a briefcase that had been at his feet and began to walk out of the room. The now very irate Australian representative gave another outburst.

"Will you please tell me what on earth Torchwood is!?"

Jack turned as he reached the door.

"Torchwood is outside of government control and beyond the United Nations and the 21st century is when it all changes!"

With that, he left a rather dumbstruck room to recompose themselves and begin their talks once more. As the door shut, a woman came up to Jack.

"Jack, how did it go in there?" Gwen Cooper asked, a strong Welsh accent in her voice.

"I think I ruffled a few feathers. Have we got a final lock on the signals origin?"

"Yes we do and there is also another signal emanating from the same location. It has a different frequency, one from a planet we have never heard of before."

Gwen handed over a scanner to Jack.

"Oh this is good. Excellent. I have to go. I have an appointment with a Doctor."

Jack handed his case and the scanner back to Gwen and rolled hi his left sleeve, revealing his Vortex Manipulator.

"Jack. Please be safe," Gwen whispered to him, as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go get 'em cowboy."

"See you on the other side," Jack grinned as he tapped in a set of coordinates to his Manipulator and then activated the teleport.

This was going to be a rough ride and he was going to die, several times.


	11. The Ring

**This chapter has been reworked a fair bit from the original. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Captain! Long time no see. How have you been?" the Doctor asked enthusiastically, as he bounded up to the new member of our gathering and shook his hand vigorously.

"Yeah, good thanks," the captain said, smiling with a big smile, showing off his very white teeth. "I see you have regenerated again since we last met."

"Oh of course! Yes. I'm still getting used to it. Have to wear it in. I did like my last body,. Such a shame it was one of my shorter lasting regenerations. I didn't have my spare hand to prevent it this time."

The pair shared a knowing smile.

"How is Donna?" asked Captain Jack.

"Oh yes, I was with her when we saw each other last. She wasn't able to maintain the metacrisis, so I had to wipe her memories of the TARDIS and all of our adventures, preventing her brain from burning up. She's fine though. She got married and is living comfortably with her husband."

The rest of us stood there impatiently, watching them have their catch up moment, consciously aware that the shape in the doorway was also waiting for us.

"Doctor, don't we have a job to be doing?" Amy asked, breaking the tension the rest of us had.

"Yes, sorry," the Doctor said. "Why do we need to go with this person?" he asked Jack.

"Because he will lead us to his Dad," Jack said pointing straight at me.

Something struck me. How did he know about my Dad and also how did he know who I am?

"How do you know about me? I only got my powers yesterday," I asked suspiciously.

Jack took a long look at me and then smiled. He walked over to where I was standing.

"Well kid, you see I work for a top secret organisation back on Earth and it is our job to monitor alien activity. When your Dad came to Earth, we made it a priority to track his movements, where he grew up, went to school and who he fell in love with. So when you were born, we monitored you as well. Just to be safe."

I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't a little bit offended, but I could see some of the logic.

"I actually have a question to," the Doctor said. "How did you get through the time lock? Even the TARDIS had some struggle."

"Something seemed to let me through, but it hurt like nothing I have ever felt before," replied Jack. "I landed a few days ago and have been scouting around the planet. It has changed a lot Doctor."

"I can see," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"You must come with me," the shape in the door repeated.

"We're coming," the Doctor said and turned to leave the room. "Come on then."

We began to leave when Jack called for Wally to stay behind. Wally looked very apprehensive at being asked to stay.

"Don't worry, it isn't anything bad," Jack reassured him.

Wally looked at me and nodded for me to go on. It wasn't until later, that Wally told me what happened.

Jack walked over to Wally and took a small box out of his pocket. Opening the box, Wally saw a small gold ring sitting inside, that had a small circular disc on the top. Engraved onto the disk, was a lightning bolt.

"This is for you," Jack said. "I was asked to pass this on a long time ago and never knew when it would be. It is clear that this is the moment."

"Are you going to ask me to marry you?" Wally asked.

Jack laughed with a mischievous chuckle.

"No. I'm not. Just take it," he said, giving it over.

Wally took the box and looked carefully at the ring. It was well made and shone in the red light that was coming through the windows close to them. He slipped the ring out and placed it onto his ring finger, on his right hand. As it slotted into place, a green light appeared around the edge of the circular disk and then disappeared.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"This is a suit, which allows you to use your powers, without damaging your civilian clothes. To activate it, push your thumb down onto the disk and release. It will shoot out your suit and then using your super speed, you can change into it. The suit is made from a fabric that can compress into a micro space."

Jack then remembered something and dug deep into his pocket again. When his hand came out, it had inside of it, another five rings.

"These are the spares. Keep them safe."

"Who gave you these?" Wally asked in awe.

"Sorry kiddo. I'm afraid I can't say. It happened in my last, but I was in the future when I was given them. I have to let established events take their course and the person who did give them to me, have the idea on their own. We could change the universe irrevocably if I tell."

Jack gave Wally a knowing smile.

"Come on, we had better catch up to the others."

And that is just what they did, a few minutes later, Wally beaming at me when we met up again. I noticed the ring, but he smiled at me and mouthed that we would talk about it later.

The shape in the doorway turned out to be a man. They were one of the Doctor's own people. An actual Time Lord. He had refused to say his name and was guiding us across the dry surface of the planet, the heat was intense.

"I know this is my home planet and I condemned it when I sealed it inside the time lock, but shouldn't it be destroyed? There seems to be so much life still around."

The mysterious man turned to answer.

"The planet is now under new management. They have prevented Gallifrey's destruction. You have caused much grief to them upon your arrival. They have been forced to advance their plans in order to stop you from halting their work," he said.

Just then, a rather mesmerising but also disgusting thing happened. A loud cracking noise came from the monks body and he began to contort, his arms bolted to his sides as his body twisted from right to left. Then it stopped. He stood up straight and as he did so, his forehead opened up and what I would describe as an eyestalk, protruded from the opening. A blue light was at the end of the stalk.

"Daleks," the Doctor breathed quietly, with an air of total defeat. "They won."

"We have seen these before haven't we Doctor?" Amy said. "In the Dalek asylum? Are we safe; are there nano genes in the air like there were there? Are we going to become their puppets?"

The questions tumbled forward. There came a beeping noise from my right and I saw Jack looking at the device on his wrist.

"There are no nano genes present. He has been converted somewhere else."

The Doctor brought out his screwdriver and began to scan the man, giving it a small flick with his wrist, expanding its claws out.

"Who are you? Who were you before the Daleks took control?" he demanded.

"I, I... I am..." the puppet stuttered.

"I can't tell who you are? The Daleks have blocked off my psychic link. I need to know what Time Lord I am speaking to," the Doctor demanded, getting more and more frustrated and emotional.

"I was the Time Lord known as... the Master."


	12. Mastering the situation

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken a few days. I had to have unexpected surgery at the weekend, so this delayed things slightly.**

* * *

The Doctor stood gawping at the figure that was in front of him. He didn't believe what he had heard. It is a well known fact, that the Doctor doesn't trust many people, especially if they are his enemies and one that has become a Dalek puppet, clearly wouldn't be telling the truth.

"No, I don't think so," he said slowly. "The last time I saw the Master he was dying, leeching energy off of anything he could."

He took out his screwdriver and began a full body scan. He flicked it up and studied its core, muttering it himself.

"Oh. No. Really? No. That's interesting. It can't be. Well I never. Not the Master, but still impressive."

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"This isn't the Master, the Daleks would never use him, far too defective, they'd need fresh and healthy specimens. He has recently regenerated, before conversion, but the signs are there. This ladies and gentlemen, is the former Lord President of Gallifrey. May I present Lord Rassilon, the Dalek's puppet."

"You really are a clever one," Rassilon said. "Now I know why the Time Lords wanted to replace me with you. You won't win Doctor, the Daleks are many steps ahead of you."

"I don't want to be Lord President. I like the travelling. You were the one always bent on power Rassilon and look where that got you. How did they convert you without you regenerating?"

"They made me compliant. I chose not to regenerate and now I serve my Dalek masters. Come Doctor, you must follow me."

Rassilon turned and began walking away. The Doctor took a moment and looked very hesitant, but concluded that we did need to follow. The rest of us all exchanged looks, but didn't say anything. We didn't want to interrupt something that was quite personal for the Doctor.

We had come to a large tower, that stood imposingly in the wasteland of Gallifrey. It was jet black and shimmered in the sunlight. Rassilon moved to the door and opened it, allowing the group to move inside.

Inside, the temperature was much cooler than outside. It was a relief to have a bit of cold air blowing around. We had entered into a large atrium, surrounded by machinery of different types, each manned by another Dalek puppet, each with an eye stalk protruding from their forehead. Rassilon guided us over to a bank of lifts and pushed the button for up. A door opened and we entered. Rassilon punched in the top floor button and the doors closed. The lift rose at a rapid speed up to the highest floor of the tower.

"So, Gallifrey is part of the Dalek empire now?" the Doctor said. "How much information have they extracted from you about the time vortex and they Eye of Harmony?"

"They can't Doctor. They have managed to take over a Time Lord body and create their puppets, but they can't read our data. They can't penetrate our memories and extract the information, our brains are incompatible for that task. The Daleks knew you would come, to help the boy, so now you're here, you will give them the information they want, or the boy and his family die."

This was where I got a huge lump in my throat and my stomach dropped. I wanted to punch this man right there and then, but knew that would do no good. Jack must have also seen the look on my face, because he placed a soft hand on my shoulder and shook his head slowly.

"I will never give the Daleks that information," the Doctor hissed.

"Oh Doctor. The Daleks know you can't help but protect your friends. I am sure the fact we have the boy's parents and now the boy, should be persuasion enough for you to comply."

A trap. We had fallen into a trap. How had we not seen this? Or had we? Maybe I had been the thick one and not seen it. I looked at Jack again and he just nodded and gave a small wink, as though he knew what I was thinking.

"Sorry, but you don't have Jason, because we have him," Jack said as he pulled a gun out of his belt and aimed it at the stalk on Rassilon's head. A pull of the trigger and he fell down to the floor, the eye stalk hissing and fizzing sparks. The Doctor whipped out his screwdriver and began to alter the lift controls.

"We need to get out of here quickly, before Rassilon regenerates. You've cut the Dalek link, and he's not the sort of Time Lord to die wilfully. The regeneration energy will burn the final remnants of the Daleks out of him. However, the Daleks will sense through the pathweb that he is now offline. You shouldn't have shot him Jack," the Doctor said.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself. We do it differently in Torchwood."

"I know."

There seemed to be disappointment in the Doctor's voice. The lift came to a halt and the doors opened with a chime. The Doctor peered his head out and looked left and right, checking the coast was clear. When he was sure that there was no threat, he motioned for us to follow. Amy and Rory went first and then I began to follow, but noticed Jack and Wally had stayed behind. Jack was whispering something into his ear. I continued going, leaving them to have their moment. I made sure that I didn't use my super hearing to pry on their conversation. Wally soon appeared by my side, using his super speed.

"Put your suit on," he said. "Jack said it would help with being stealthy around here."

"Sounds like a good idea," I replied. It would be best to stay as quiet as possible.

With a simple thought, my clothes melted away and my suit took shape.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Wally breathed.

"Thanks," I replied, giving a grin.

We walked into a large room, whose walls were covered with cages of various sizes. Each cage, obtained people, each sitting, motionless and staring into space.

"Who are they?" Rory asked.

"Time Lords. They're all Time Lords," the Doctor replied sullenly.

Suddenly, the Doctor spotted something that made him run over to one of the cages. He knelt down and reached a hand inside.

"Oh, what have they done to you? I should have saved you when I had the chance, but I was too distracted by Rassilon and his mission to destroy Gallifrey and Earth.

"Doctor, is that the Master?" Jack asked, an edge to his voice that didn't sound like he was pleased to see this particular Time Lord.

"Yes. This is definitely him. He's clinging to life and he's on his last thread. We need to save him and the others."

He thought for a moment.

"There is one thing I can do."

Before anyone could ask, the Doctor stood up, took a deep breath and held his right hand out. A moments concentration and his hand began to glow a bright orange. An energy seemed to wash over it, waves rippling with light. He brought his hand up to his mouth and blew the energy down towards the man called Master. The orange light circled over his head and then sped down towards his mouth, where he inhaled it deeply. There seemed to be an instant change in the man's face, as if life had been breathed back into him. The Doctor lost his balance momentarily, but managed to recover himself.

"Shouldn't have done that," he said. "I've just cut my life span by about 10 years. I've literally just given away some of my life force. There was a time in my eighth incarnation where the Master wanted to steal my lives and I stopped him. The irony now, where I am freely giving it to him."

Amy went and steadied the Doctor, as he recovered from the energy transfer. The Master began to move, as his body became refreshed from the regeneration energy. He got to his feet and looked towards us."

"Ah, Doctor my old friend. I see you have changed again since we last met. How many more bodies have you got through?"

"I got this body because of you. I had to save Wilf from the chamber he became locked in, so he didn't get flooded with radiation."

"Yes," the Master mused. "I have a strange urge to apologise about that. It seems my actions that day were not of my own choice, but all influenced by Rassilon to make Gallifrey great again. Now look at it," he said, gesturing around.

The Doctor took his screwdriver out and opened the lock of the cage, allowing the Master to stumble out.

"Careful," the Doctor said, catching the Master. "The regeneration energy is doing extensive repairs to your body and the last time you were resurrected, it didn't go to well did it?"

"Yes I remember that. My wife tried to stop me and blew the building and herself up in the process."

"She was trying to right a wrong," the Doctor said.

There was a short, tense moment between the two men, out who had a long and very complicated history between them.

"Doctor, we have to go," Jack interrupted. "I'm reading a Dalek patrol coming close to us."

He was looking down at the device in his wrist, as he spoke.

"Follow me. I know a place to go, where they won't find us," the Master said.

He hurried out of the room and we hesitancy, but also quickly followed after him.


	13. The Doctor's House

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Master led us through a maze of corridors, dodging various Daleks which were crawling all over the building. My suit helped to detect various exits we could use and my x-Ray vision allowed me to look through closed doors and see beyond for any adversaries. We burst through a door at the end of one of the corridors and ended up back in the heat of Gallifrey's day.

"Hang on, aren't we supposed to be rescuing my Mum and Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, we will. However, we do need a plan," the Master said. "If we go barrelling in, the Daleks will overwhelm us. One Dalek, will be enough to destroy us all. I know a place we can go and get ourselves aquatinted with a plan. This way," the Master pointed to the left and began hurrying away.

"Come on, we need to keep an eye on him," the Doctor said, a little suspicious of his former friend.

We followed the Master through the streets of the ruined citadel, picking our way through broken streets filled with various pieces of buildings and other machinery.

Eventually, we came to a small building, that looked like an alien version of an Earth bungalow. It sat untouched, whilst chaos rained around it. How could it be so untouched?

"That's my house, my childhood home," the Doctor breathed. "Why are we here? Why is it untouched?"

"A simple perception filter my dear Doctor. This was left as a shrine to you and what you had done to help Gallifrey. The reality is not so nice," the Master replied. "There are many secrets on Gallifrey and being the President doesn't always allow you to know all of them. The council kept lots from you."

The Master waved his hand and the filter disappeared in a shimmer. The bungalow was in ruins, holes in the roof and jagged cuts in the walls. Glass had blown out of the windows and the door hung off of its hinges.

We walked into the ruined building and found things flung all over the floor, glass ornaments smashed and other possessions ruined. The Master walked over to a fallen cupboard and shifted it up into a standing position. It was a mahogany coloured piece, with beautiful carved figures over the surface, depicting different animals, I presumed were native to the planet.

"That's my father's private cupboard," the Doctor said. "He told me to never open it and it was one rule I always followed. What are you doing with it?"

"This Doctor, is no more a cupboard than I am a teapot."

The Master reached up to the top of the cupboard and opened a secret hatch, built into the top. From it, he pulled out an ornately decorated key, which he then promptly inserted into the lock. A quick turn and a small click, meant the door opened and the Master could walk in.

"Come on, don't just stand out there!" he called out to the rest of us.

We followed him inside, to find ourselves in a room similar to the Doctor's TARDIS. Ornate silver columns went from floor to ceiling and round things decorated the walls, glowing with a dull purple colour. The floor was coloured a shiny black, with Time Lord decorations carved in, lit up in orange. The central console unit was more circular than the Doctor's, but still separated into six distinct areas. It was covered in devices and circuitry that gave off a steam punk vibe.

"It is your family TARDIS. Your father was told by a mysterious lady, of a prophecy, where he was to keep this from you. You were to get the TARDIS you now have and use that as your own. This was to be left here, to serve you now."

The Doctor ran his hands over the wall and felt the TARDIS power pulsating through him. The Doctor moved over to the console and flicked a few switches. A hologram appeared in front of him.

"This time capsule detects the presence of a fob watch. Please insert it into the console unit and close the hatch."

As the figure finished speaking, a slot opened on the panel and a small draw emerged.

"My fob watch, the one I was given as a child. Where did I put it?" the Doctor said, as he rummaged deep into his pockets.

Eventually, he pulled it out and placed it into the slot. The Doctor pushed the draw back into the slot, closing the hatch up as well. The hologram shifted and became the figure of a man, the Doctor clearly knew quite will, given the look that appeared in his face. I assumed this was his Dad. The hologram gazed at the far wall, not looking at anyone.

"Son, if you are watching this, then danger has befallen Gallifrey and the universe. I understand your position in the time stream, as we have been monitoring you in the citadel labs. What you have done and what you will do has made your mother and I very proud, but today, your life is at its greatest risk yet. You have returned to Gallifrey which can only mean that the reason for your return is linked to the Daleks. I don't know if this will help, but we intercepted some Dalek communications before we were captured. They were planning an assault against one particular planet in the Milky Way. They were planning to use one of their own heroes against them."

At this point, the hologram image blurred and changed. What came up, shocked me, though I should have really seen it coming.

"This is an image of the man they call Super. They are calling upon this planet called Earth to surrender unto them or be destroyed. They see this man as a means of making the most powerful Dalek yet. By converting him to a Dalek puppet, they can take over the universe. Son, you can't stop them on your own. Use everything that you have available to you. You have the greatest weapon of them all..."

At that he raised his arm and pointed straight at me. I was a weapon? Hang on what am I supposed to do?

"Good luck son, we love you so much." As the man finished speaking, the hologram shifted a little, as another figure came into view. A woman, who I assumed was the Doctor's mother. They both turned to face where the Doctor was standing and gave him a nod, before shimmering out of existence. I looked over to the Doctor and saw him wiping a tear from his eye.

"What did he mean about me being a weapon?" I asked.

"If I may take this one?" the Master asked the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded.

"You are the son of Superman, a Kryptonian and also of a human. The bonding of Kryptonian and human DNA is a difficult process and requires great strength to complete. Not many such hybrids could ever exist, but your mother was string enough to go through the process. This means, that although you are not full Kryptonian, you have abilities and strengths that he can only dream of. You are more powerful than your father and not as susceptible to his weaknesses. You will help us to defeat the Daleks, no matter what they throw at you."

"I am more powerful than Dad?"

"And you have two Time Lords, two humans, your friend and me to help you as well," Jack said.

"It won't be easy," the Doctor said. "We need to tell him everything. It isn't fair otherwise. He's only a teenager."

"What haven't you told me?" I asked, a pit appearing in my stomach and a sense of dread also filling me.

"To access your full powers, you are going to have to use a lot of energy. This is something your body won't be able to cope with for long, but it is absolutely necessary to completing the task ahead. The levels of energy you will use will mean you are going to burn up. Today, today is the last day of your life," the Master said, in a very sombre tone.


	14. Death Day

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The room fell silent and even the TARDIS itself seemed to quieten down. I was in deep shock. Or like the shock you feel when you see something horrible on TV. No this was a shock that proceeded to shake my world and all the others around me as well. It isn't every day you are confronted by alien beings, on a different planet that is under attack and told you are going to die in the process of saving the universe. It is especially shocking when the person telling you this information, is being deadly serious about the matter.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked as she laid her hand on my shoulder.

I was speechless. I just stood there, frozen, as the information played over and over again in my mind. Nothing seemed to want to sink in and I just didn't want to believe what I had been told.

"Come here," Amy said, as she pulled me into a hug, comforting me like my Mum couldn't do, because she wasn't here.

"Why did you tell him?" Rory asked, an accusatory tone in his voice.

"Because he had to know. Is it better for us to lie and tell him it is going to be all alright, or is it best to show him the way to go and help him as much as possible? Even if it means telling him something he doesn't want to hear? I have done some terrible things in the past and now it is time I do some right. This seems like a good place in which to start."

"He's right," the Doctor said, although it seemed to pain him in saying it. "We had to tell him. It is only right that Jason gets the opportunity to know the stakes that lie ahead of him. It is all recorded here."

The Doctor pulled around the TARDIS screen and there written in blue lettering, next to an image of me in my school uniform, were the details of my death date and death location. Wally then came over and also gave me a hug, when Amy had let go.

"Don't worry. We will help you. You won't die. The future is not determined by others, but by what you do."

Wally pulled back and gave me a confident look and clamped his hand on my shoulder.

"We are with you," he said with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Jack said. "I'll support you in any way I can."

"We are with you, aren't we Rory?" Amy said, as she jabbed Rory in the side.

"Yeah, of course we are. Ow, why did you have to jab me? I wasn't going to say no."

"That settles it then. We are all going to help you, whatever the cost," the Master said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" the Doctor asked.

"I believe that is for me," the Master said.

He went over to the door and pulled it open slightly, peering out. When he was sure who it was, the door was opened fully. standing on the other side was a lady, not too much older than Wally and I. She wore a red tunic, covered in Gallifreyan symbols.

"Ah Oswin! What news?" the Master asked the new arrival.


	15. The Plan

**What is the plan? Read on to find out.**

* * *

"Sir, the Daleks are on the move. They are looking for you using your heat trails. They'll find us soon if we don't get moving. We need to activate the plan now."

"Thank you Oswin. That is most useful."

"Sir, is that him? Is that the Doctor?" Oswin asked, a sense of awe in her voice.

"Yes it is. Thank you Oswin, that'll be all," the Master replied, trying to usher her out.

"Of course sir. I'll be on my way."

With that, Oswin turned and hurried out of the TARDIS and back to where she had come from.

"Who was that?" the Doctor asked.

"She is one of the many resistance fighters working to help fight the Daleks. She is a good soldier, but there is something about her that I can't quite put my finger on. It is itching right st the back of my brain, but nothing seems to come from it. Oh well."

"So," the Doctor clapped his hands together. "What is the plan then?"

"On Earth, during the last Great War, there were scientists who produced a Super

Soldier serum for the US army. A marvellous feat, that gave them a huge advantage in the ensuing war."

"Was that what helped to create Captain America?" I asked.

"Exactly the same serum," the Master replied. "Those scientists created people with extraordinary powers that could achieve things others would dream about. Well they also discovered that whilst theirs was artificial, there are beings that can develop their own booster serum, through their bodies. It acts like adrenaline, but boosts their super powers further. It's only got a one time use however and is designed as a last resort mechanism. Once it's used, that's it. Jason, the TARDIS has discovered that you have the gene required for this. This will help you in your mission."

"But what am I supposed to actually do?" I asked.

"There is a device in the Dalek war room that is going to be released and wreak havoc across the universe. Its aim is to tap into the time vortex and unleash the Dalek force on all of time. They will send themselves to every point in existence and use your father as their advance guard. As it is, the Time Lord defences around the vortex are holding, but they weaken by the minute. They are not far from breaking through. If they manage to convert your father, they have as good as won."

"What do I need to do?" I asked, a force to my question, once I knew how my Dad was going to play in all of this.

"The device needs to be destroyed. However, that is easier said than done. It is protected by a case made of the strongest metal in the universe. It is a new discovery. It's made by bonding Dalekaniam metal and Gallifreyan bronze together. Your father would struggle to even make a single dent in it. You, need to break into it. That's the easiest part. The next stage is to fly the device into the heart of the Gallifreyan Eye of Harmony. That is the planet's power source. A black hole suspended in time, sat right in the centre of the planet. You and the device will have to go right into it, no throwing it in. It must be carried."

The Master stopped speaking.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked. She was looking at me with great concern, after what we had heard.

"Is there no other way?" the Doctor demanded. "Can't we just use the TARDIS?"

"No. The device must be prised from its case, or the black hole will not be able to penetrate it."

"How do you know all these details? Are you apart of this all?" Wally asked, rounding on the Master.

"It was written down by ancient Time Lords in documents we thought lost, until we found them here, in the Doctor's family TARDIS."

"What were they doing here?" asked the Doctor.

"I think your dad knew what was to come and hid them here for us to find. Imagine what the Time Lord council would do with this information. You are the only one to be trusted with the duty of saving the universe and handling the information to help us do that. The documents are loaded into the TARDIS's data banks, but are protected by a multilevel encryption, coded to your DNA pattern."

The Doctor bent down to the console and started pressing several buttons. He then placed his hand in the centre of the panel and winced, as it took a sample of his tissue. The screen flashed and several documents began to cascade over it. The Doctor read each one at a rapid rate, until he had consumed all the information they had to offer.

"Jason, we need to go. We haven't got long," the Doctor said.

"Where are we going?" I asked hesitantly.

"The Eye of Harmony."


	16. He doesn't like to say goodbye

**How are they going to defeat the Daleks? Read on.**

* * *

The Doctor opened the door to the Eye of Harmony and walked inside. The noise of an intense wind came from inside as Amy and Rory followed behind the Doctor, with the Master going next. I stood in the doorway looking at the towering black hole that sat there suspended in the air. I was petrified at the sight of it. Wally came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, sensing my apprehension.

"Hmm," came my reply.

"You will be amazing," he said. "The Doctor seems to know what he is doing and we are all here for you."

"Yeah, but it's not you who has to die is it?"

I realised I said that a bit harshly.

"No. No it isn't," Wally said in a calm and understanding voice. "But I want you to know, if I were in your position, I would sacrifice myself to save you and your parents. Don't be afraid. I swear, I will find a way, by any means, of getting you back from wherever you are going."

Our moment was broken up by Amy sticking her head through the door.

"Guys, you need to come in now. We can't be in here for much longer, or we'll all be toast. The radiation coming off of this thing isn't very good in large doses."

"Okay. We're coming," I said, making my mind up and I walked past her and into the room.

The wind inside of the room was incredible. The noise we had heard outside, didn't quite do it justice. The walkway rocked as we stood there. I looked up and saw the hulking form of the Eye of Harmony.

"Here it is. The Eye of Harmony!" the Doctor was shouting above the wind. "It is an exploding star in the act of becoming a black hole, suspended in a permanent state of decay. This is the TARDIS's own copy, which is a little smaller than Gallifrey's own. You see the tube at the side there?"

The Doctor was pointing to the right hand side. I nodded.

"You need to break into that and enter through it. That will then lead you directly into the centre of the Eye. That is where you will need to deposit the Dalek device and ultimately that is where you will..."

"Die," I finished his sentence bluntly.

The Doctor then looked very uncomfortable as I spoke.

"Yes," he replied quietly, with a face of a guilty person, begging for forgiveness.

"Doctor! We need to go!" called Jack, pointing at the device on his wrist, which was now frantically flashing red.

We hurried out of the room and back into the quiet and coolness of the corridor.

"How are we going to get into the Dalek control room?" Wally asked. "By the sounds of things, we're going to die before we've even managed that."

"We've got that covered," the Master said. "You are each going to have a holographic pill."

"What will that do?" I asked.

"You are going to take on the persona of a Dalek Time Lord puppet. Using a simple Time Lord camouflage, you will penetrate the Dalek base without being notice. There will be some acting required though. The only downside to this plan, would be the reactions of your Mum and Dad, when they see you. Their body language and heightened adrenaline levels will tip the Daleks off. It's a shame we can't tell them the plan."

"Why do I need a pill? My suit can change at my will," I pointed out.

"Your suit is unable to replicate certain Time Lord features, which the pill will. It is the best way," the Master explained.

"So. It may work out all fine and dandy, or it could totally go down the toilet."

"Yes on both counts," the Doctor said.

"But we can't let that stop us. We have to protect the universe," I said, straightening up a bit.

"That's the spirit," the Master said.

"Here are the pills for you and Wally," Jack said holding them out. "Take the orange one first and then the yellow one."

We both swallowed the pills, as the Doctor brought up a screen showing our bodies and what the pills were doing to them. Warmth began to spread through my body, before it started to twitch and snap. There was a sharp pain in my forehead as a Dalek eyestalk began to emerge from my skull. I looked over at Wally and saw the same happening to him. The screen began to show two heart beats coming from each of us as the Time Lord pill came into effect.

"I thought you said these were holographic pills? Why did it hurt then?"

"Rule one," Jack said. "We lie."

I wondered how much we had been told, that was actually lies.

"Right," the Master said, clapping his hands together. "The most important thing is, that you follow the instructions we send through the Eye Stalk. You need to act like a mindless being, just like the real puppets. They have had their real personalities stripped from them and now assume the roles the Daleks have assigned to them."

As he spoke to us, my vision changed, to have a blue bar at the top. I assumed that this was the view from the Eye Stalk, as it connected to the nerve paths to my brain. The Doctor began to type on his console keyboard and text appeared in the blue bar.

YOUR FIRST TASK IS TO CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES TO SUIT THAT OF A GALLIFREYAN."

As the text flashed up, I began to change my costume into what the Doctor had asked for. I notice Amy hand over some clothes for Wally go get changed into.

"Right. Time to go," the Master said when Wally was ready.

Amy came and gave both Wally and I a big hug each.

"Good luck," she whispered into my ear.

Rory came up and shook our hands and Jack gave each of us a salute. The Doctor stood bent over the console, sadness etched all over his face. He didn't look up as the Master led us out of the TARDIS and back to the street.

"Don't feel angry that he didn't say good by," the Master explained. "He has seen so many of his friends die, that he doesn't like to say goodbye. I know if he were to have spoken, he would wish you luck and he will be following you and helping through the Eye-cam. Good luck."

The Master patted us on the shoulder and then left us alone, as he headed back to the TARDIS. We were all alone on a foreign planet, about to walk into the control area of the most dangerous beings in the universe. As the Doctor would say, Geronimo.


	17. Into the belly of the beast

**We are close to the end. Enjoy chapter 17.**

* * *

Ahead of us, Wally and I could see a line of Dalek puppets moving toward the main building. We walked slowly towards them, tagging on the end, unnoticed by the Daleks who were leading from the front. The convoy moved through the wreckage of the various battles that had Halle Ed. Strewn across the ground were parts of broken Daleks, Time Lord buildings and weaponry. Fortunately, there were no dead bodies lying around. I don't think I could have stomached that view. The streets were deadly quiet, save for the marching of feet and the sounds emitting from the Daleks themselves.

Suddenly, ahead of us, a figure appeared and started to get the Dalek's attention.

"Hey! Daleks! Over here! Come and get me!"

I looked closely and saw that the figure in question was non-other than Captain Jack. He was creating a distraction to allow us to break away from the main group and head to the main building. As we headed off, we heard the unmistakable sound of the Dalek's guns and saw the Captain collapse down to the ground. I wanted to head back and help, but I knew it wouldn't do any good for us. We moved on and came to the entrance of the building. What lay ahead of us was fantastic, terrible, but fantastic.

* * *

"So, have you said your goodbyes?" the mysterious man was back.

"You won't get what you want! I will find a way of stopping you!" Clark said forcefully, through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so," came the reply. "I always get what I want."

"Who are you?" asked a weakening Lois.

"I am Davros, Lord and creator of the Dalek race. You will bow down to me."

"What are you going to do with us?" Lois asked.

"Well, that would be telling wouldn't it. I have been defeated too many times by people like the Doctor, to know not to reveal my plans to anyone other than those I trust."

"You know the Doctor?" asked Clark.

The reply that came was in a voice filled with hatred and a clear desire to kill.

"My most feared enemy. The man who has defeated me on numerous occasions, but not today. Today I will rule and use Earth's greatest hero to annihilate the universe. And the best part of the plan, the Doctor is nowhere to be seen and there is no way for anyone to stop the Daleks and I in our tracks."

This sense of glee and triumph was about to be crushed below an enormous blow.

"_Davros!" _a Dalek screeched as it glided over the smooth floor. "_There has been a breach outside of this building. A human has been captured and exterminated. Scans indicate others are nearby. Dalek units are patrolling all nearby buildings and residences."_

"A human? How is that possible? Where did they come from and how did they get here?!"

"Perhaps you aren't as good as you thought you were!" Lois rebuked Davros.

"Advance the plan!" came Davros' orders. "Get ready for the conversion of the Superman."

"We obey!" the Daleks in the room screeched.

"You can't do this! You have to stop!" Lois cried out after them.

"I can do what I want," replied Davros. "Shut this feeble human up."

* * *

We walked into a large atrium, just like before. There were Dalek puppets and Daleks moving all around us, crossing over and entering sand leaving various different corridors. I used my X-ray vision to scan around, giving me a clue about our whereabouts and also where Dad was being kept. The lights began to flicker slightly, as though there was a strain on the power being supplied to the building. However, everyone continued as normal with their roles, as though this was something to be expected and was supposed to happen.

Wally subtly gestured over to a door, so we headed over and made sure that we were keeping up the pretence of being the Dalek puppets, so we would not be noticed. We snuck through and pushed it shut, making sure the coast was clear and we were safe.

The door led into a thin corridor, not wide enough for a Dalek to fit through, so this was likely a maintenance tunnel. This meant it was unlikely that we would be attacked in here, so we breathed a sigh of relief for now.

"Where are we now then?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. I haven't mastered all of my abilities yet. Without Dad helping to train me, I am struggling a little. My x-ray vision isn't as clear as I would like it to be. I think if we move further into the building, it would give me less to look through and it will be easier to find our location and where my Dad is."

My pocket suddenly vibrated. My phone had got a message. How was I receiving messages on a different planet? I brought it out and unlocked the screen. Loading my messages up, I saw from the contact details I had set up, that it was my costume sending me a message.

"Use your mask lenses to enhance your x-ray vision. They also hold a homing beacon detector, which will help with finding your parents. Just think it and they will be activated."

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"My suit tells me that I have inbuilt x-ray boosters, allowing me to accelerate my own vision and help find my parents. They are also supposed to have a homing beacon in them to help find them."

"Well that must be another hidden feature on the suit."

"They seemed to think of everything, it is as though someone went and told your grandparents exactly what happened here and what will happen."

"It looks like they did. I need to get the lenses up and running," I said.

Before I could do anything, a message from the Doctor appeared in the blue bar at the top of my vision.

WE HAVE JUST READ THE TEXT YOU HAVR RECEIVED FRIM YOUR SUIT. IN ORDER TO ACCESS YOUR SUITS DULL ABILITIES, IT WILL REMOVE YOUR DALEK DISGUISE. ACTIVATING THE SUIT, MEANS THE HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGE WILL DIE AND WE WILL LOSE CONTACT WITH YOU. GOOD LUCK. THE DOCTOR.

"Did you just get that message too?" I asked Wally.

"Yeah. It looks like we are going to be on our own now."

I concentrated hard and felt my holographic display disappear, the sharp pain in my forehead from earlier happened again, but it soon felt right once more. My Dalek disguise was gone and where I had two heartbeats, I now only had my own beating. My suit transformed back into its original design. I then focused on my lenses, and activated the x-Ray vision, allowing me to see the building in greater detail. A pair of white lenses had appeared over my eyes, projecting what they saw in clarity. I moved my head around as I took in the Dalek headquarters, searching for my parents. It was then that I noticed two red dots appear and just like the Marauders Map, it labelled who they were. Mum and Dad.

"I've found them," I told Wally.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Several floors below the atrium, in what looks like a cavernous room. There are only a few a

Daleks down there, but there also seems to be another being down there, with Dalek-like qualities. I can also see the device that I have to destroy."

"I probably ought to get changed into something better to work in then," Wally said.

With that, he pushed down on the ring he was wearing and then at lighting speed, something shot out of it and Wally threw off his Time Lord disguise and put on the thing that had come from the ring. It was his own super suit. The top half of the skin tight suit was yellow and he had red tights. He wore red gloves and yellow boots. His mask, like mine, revealed his hair poking out the top and on the sides of his head, he had red lightning bolts sticking out. On Wally's chest, there was another red lighting bolt, sitting on top of a white circle. He also had a set of red goggles, covering his eyes.

This was what Jack had given to him. Using my own super speed, I was able to slow down my own perception of time and see how Wally achieved the change. It was amazing.

"Whoa, this is so cool," Wally said, stretching his arms out and looking all around himself, even if it did make him look like a dog chasing its tail. "It's so tight. Does it reveal too much."

"You look good mate," I commented. "It reveals as much as my suit does," I said gesturing up and down my own body.

"Okay, I look good then. How do we get to where your parents are?"

"I have an idea," I said, unsure if what I had in mind was going to work.

Without warning Wally, I shot two beams of red light from my eyes and began to cut through the floor. The lenses over my eyes seemed to amplify the beams, allowing me to cut through the thick metal. Once there was a hole big enough, Wally and I slipped through, down to the next level.

We repeated this until we reached the final level between us and my parents. I focused my heat vision down onto the floor and began to cut through, but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"It's not working," I said to Wally. "The floor seems to be made of different materials. They are resistant to my heat vision. We need to find another way through."

"I'll have a quick look around and see if there is another entrance we could use," Wally said.

Before he could zoom off, I put my hand up.

"Hang on. Let me check for Daleks."

I didn't want Wally putting himself in unnecessary danger and be killed on his look round. I scanned the corridors around us and above and below. There were only two Daleks that I could see and they were guarding the room my parents were in, from the inside.

"Okay. There are no Daleks in the corridors."

"Back in a sec," Wally said, as he then ran off in the blink of an eye, leaving a yellow and red streak behind him. He returned just as quick as he had gone, not even out of breath.

"Wow, I love doing that every time. It hasn't yet and I doubt it will, grow old. Travelling that fast is the best feeling ever and in this new suit, I'm so streamlined. I hope it doesn't wear out like my regular clothes do. Friction doesn't work well with them."

"Wally calm down, you're talking at like 100 miles an hour."

"Sorry. I'm just over excited."

"I can tell," I replied with a chuckle. "Where is the entrance and how easy is it to get in?"

"Down there," Wally pointed to his right and down. "There is a keypad on the side, which I am sure I can hack."

"Excellent. Let's go then," I replied.

"Do you want a lift to get there faster?" he asked.

I had never thought of Wally as being particularly strong. He was always tall and lanky, but since the accident that had given him his powers, this had changed. He had become more more athletic in build and there was an increase in muscle mass, clearly defined by this skin tight suit.

"I should be fine thanks. Dad can outrun a bullet, so I reckon I could get there fast."

"Okay then, I'll race you. Last one there is a rotten egg," Wally said as he then shot off, laughing.

I hadn't yet put this power to the test, but I simply thought about running at top speed and then I was off. The sensation was a weird one. The world went by in a blur, but my brain was able to process everything it saw, so I didn't go crashing into the side of the corridor and squash myself like a bug. In a blink, I was standing g next to Wally, outside the entrance Wally had described. He had, predictably, beaten me there and had begun work on the keypad. He was tapping away furiously and I was sure that if he went on for too much longer, then he would wear the keys out.

Wally stopped before he had finished and turned to face me.

"I won," he gloated.

"Yeah, Yeah. That was my first time. You're such a bad winner," I grinned.

"What are we going to do in there when I get this door open?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. The Doctor didn't really give us much information about what we are coming up against."

We held a moment of silence before, with a muted nod, Wally resumed tapping away on the keypad. The door suddenly whistled open to reveal a darkened room, with some light emitting from the centre of the room, illuminating two figures which I recognised as my parents. Two blue lights stood on either side of them.

A rasping voice then came from the depths of the shadows, behind my parents. Someone else was in the room. How had I missed them on my x-ray scan?

"Well, well, well. The son of Earth's mightiest hero has come to save the day. We'll see about that."

As he finished speaking, the lights blazed on, to reveal the room in all its dismal glory. That was also when we were able to see the vomit enduring view of the speaker's face.

Wally and I got into a defensive stance.

"Oh. We will definitely see about that," I growled back, through gritted teeth.


	18. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**We are close to the end. Now it is time for the ultimate sacrifice. Enjoy!**

* * *

I glanced around the room and took it all in properly. I noticed that my parents were strung up like rag dolls, their faces showing their feelings as they saw me standing there. My eyes kept being drawn back to their captor and the horrifying look he had. His face was wrinkled up, the skin like old leather and where there should have been eyes, there were large scabbed areas sunken into his face. In the centre of his forehead, there was a shining blue orb, which I assumed was his 'eye', just like the Daleks. He walked around with some difficulty, as though he were someone who was only just learning to use their legs for the first time.

"Master Kent. So good of you to join us. As you can see, we have been awaiting your arrival. You've taken your time, but now you're here, the party can begin."

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked angrily.

"My name is Davros, Lord and creator of the Dalek race. I created all that you see and I now want you," snarled Davros.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, taken aback by his admission.

"Well, I was going to use your father for my plans, but it is clear that you would be more beneficial in advancing my aims further. You are clearly much stronger than your father."

"You will never use me or my Dad in any of your plans. We won't help you at all," I retorted.

"Underestimation of my abilities will be your downfall Kryptonian. How do you think your father's home world was destroyed?"

"It was a natural disaster!" Dad shouted out.

"Be quiet! I am talking to your son," snapped Davros.

"It was a natural disaster," I repeated.

"Wrong. It was a disaster, but certainly not natural. I was responsible for Krypton's demise. I saw the timeline and knew I needed your father on Earth. That way, he would develop into the man we have now and he would play into my plans perfectly. I need a Kryptonian with rage in their blood to be my ultimate soldier, going across the universe and advancing the Dalek cause. However, you have proven to be better than Superman, so I will have you instead."

Something flashed in the corner of my eye. I noticed Wally was now hiding in a corner of the room. I ignored him and turned my attention back to Davros, in order to prevent him noticing my friend had just whizzed away. Fortunately, his attention was focused on delighting in me being in the room.

"You won't succeed," I said. "We will stop you."

"Hahaha. Brave words from an arrogant and ignorant child. You think you can stop me? I have two Daleks here, that will fry you before you can move an inch. You may have strength and other powers, but I have the brains and also the leverage."

Suddenly, red lights began to flash throughout the room and a piercing siren sounded, echoing off of the walls and straight into our ear drums. Davros whirled around.

"Impossible! Someone has hacked into the mainframe. Daleks, keep the boy from moving!"

Davros half ran, half hobbled awkwardly over to a control unit. He began to tap away furiously, trying to regain control from the hack and bring the Dalek systems back to him. Suddenly, the two Daleks that were supposedly 'guarding' me, began to act very strangely. They seemed to lose control of their bodies, revolving round and round, unable to stop. Davros turned to see the commotion and his face showed an anger I had never seen before and never wanted to see again. I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out of my pocket to see a message from Wally.

_Move out of the way, they're going to blow!_

I looked over to where he was hiding and he was ferociously beckoning me to move over. I did so and not a moment too soon. Both Daleks then exploded in a giant pair of fireballs, spewing debris all over the room. The alarms then suddenly went quiet, leaving Davros cowering against the console unit.

"Wow," Wally said. "Those systems are so easy to hack. You need to get better security for your computers. It's not good when a fifteen year old can better hack than some alien overlord."

He had a smug smile on his face as he sauntered over to me and helped me back to my feet, brushing dust and debris off of my suit.

"You may think you have won," Davros snarled at us, "but I still have this."

He reached over and pushed s large red button on his console.

"Now I have won."

Sat at the other end of the room, sat a large bronze coloured box. This now began to shake and lights lit up on the surface. This was the device the Master and Doctor had spoken of. Davros had activated it. Now Daleks would be getting ready to travel across spacetime and decimate all living life. I needed to destroy it and prevent them from going. I turned to face Davros, but he had disappeared.

"Go and get it," Wally said. "I'll get your parents free."

I took a moment. This was it. This was the moment and I wasn't really in a rush for it to happen, but it needed sorting.

"Come on mate!" Wally jolted me into action.

I nodded and ran to the device. A quick scan over and I could see the specifications were exactly as the Doctor and Master had described. I looked for the weakest spot on the case and began to punch it with all my might. Initially, my punches made no dents at all, but then I remembered what I had been told. I would need to tap into my full powers for this mission. I focused, putting as much power as I could behind my punches. I felt myself burning, as my human DNA put up a fight with my Kryptonian DNA. My fist began making headway and with one final punch, I ripped through the casing and revealed the complex device. Another scan told me why it needed to go into the Eye of Harmony. If I were to try and disable the device, it would blow up with such ferocity, everything around for miles would be destroyed. At least in a black hole, the energy would be absorbed.

"Jason!" My Mum called out, as she stumbled over to me. "Oh Jason, What are you doing? Let your Dad deal with this. It's far too dangerous for you to be doing."

It broke my heart to hear her say this, but I knew what I had to do.

"I can't Mum. It has to be me. I am the only one powerful enough to get rid of it. The Doctor has told me what needs to be done and I have to do it."

"I am proud of you son," Dad said. "You'll make a great hero one day."

He came over and hugged me. Again, this broke me to know that I wasn't going to be alive after today. I couldn't tell them both that.

"Jason," Wally said. "I don't mean to hurry you, but this needs destroying fast."

I saw his face and the emotion contained in it. He didn't want to tell me to 'hurry up', but he knew what was at stake if I didn't.

"Thanks mate, it has been fun. I'll never forget this experience and the opportunity we had to do this together."

He came and hugged me tightly and didn't want to let go. After a second, he released me and nudged me to get going. I took one last silent look at my friend and my parents.

I turned and picked up the device, as easily as though it were an empty box of paper. I scanned the ground and looked to see where the planet's Eye of Harmony was. I pinpointed it and then leapt high into the air, summoning all my strength. I came down with a force so powerful, I broke through the floor and kept going. I smashed through level after level, going deeper and deeper underground.

I finally burst through the final level and came face to face with the black hole, sitting suspended in a cavernous chamber. I was subdued for a moment with the wonder and awe of it all, but I then had to pull myself back to reality.

I gave myself a burst of speed and flew straight into the torrent of winds and gravitational forces, that headed into the Eye of Harmony. The pain was intense. My body was being pulled,Ed from left to right and any other angle you could think of. The device also began to warp, parts being ripped off and thrown into the depths of the blackness.

I concentrated as much as I could and pushed all of my energy out for one final burst of speed. The fire raged through my body, each nerve on fire with the power. I felt my suit begin to creep over my body, covering any exposed flesh, until I was completely enclosed in its skin tight material. I began to slip in an out of consciousness, reality disappearing around me. My vision began to darken, partly from losing consciousness and also as my costume covered my lenses over. It felt like death was coming and I welcomed it with open arms, giving in to the feeling.

I was staring to fade in and out of reality and I welcomed the blackness, knowing that I had completed my mission and helped save the universe from a terrible fate. Mum and Dad would miss me terribly and so would Wally, but now he had his powers, they could help train him and he could become the hero I wasn't able to. They would have their hands full with him anyway.

Everything then went completely black. All I felt now was... nothing.


	19. The Prodigal Son

**This is the penultimate chapter. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

NARRATIVE

The Doctor stood in the living room as he watched Clark Kent comfort his wife. He had just brought the two of them home after the events on Gallifrey. What had happened, had to be done, he tried to justify to himself. What is one life, for trillions?

After Jason had taken the device down to the Eye of Harmony, Wally had sent a signal to the TARDIS, using the Dalek console and the Doctor had materialised in the room where Clark and Lois had been kept prisoners. He had left the Master in his family TARDIS and Captain ?Jack ad used his Vortex Manipulator to head back to Earth.

The Doctor had then brought the three into the TARDIS and had to deal with the barrage of questions from Lois and Clark. Those had continued right to when they were back in the house, which wasn't long when you take a time machine.

"How could you let this happen?" Clark asked in an exasperated tone.

"It was the only way," the Doctor said in a defeated voice. "There was nothing else I could do."

"There was me! I could have taken over!" Clark shouted, the walls of the house shaking a little from the volume. Lois whimpered a little at her husband's loudness. This made him apologise and comfort her more.

"I'm sorry, but you couldn't. Everything was set up for Jason. It took too long getting it all ready and we needed someone there and then. You may remember, that you were a prisoner of the Daleks and were unable to be there for when we needed you to be."

"What will happen now?" Wally asked, sadness filling his voice.

"I have alerted the United Nations about the status of the demands made by the Daleks and that the problem is over. However, for you all, your lives are never going to be the same again and for that I can never apologise enough. You must remember him as the hero he was and how he has saved trillions of lives."

The Doctor turned to three TARDIS where Amy and Rory were standing, heads down, in the doorway. He motioned for them to get inside and was about to follow them, when Lois spoke.

"Doctor, I know you meant well, but you have to understand the sacrifice for us is a lot. He was our only son, the only person to help carry on the Kryptonian DNA."

"I totally understand, but when you see it through my eyes, things are a little different. I have lived for over 1000 years and have seen planets and stars born and die. You were held prisoner on my home planet which is locked in a time bubble because of the ferocious war between my people and the Daleks. My people are dead, all of them. My family gone. I am the remaining member of my race, with no DNA line carrying it on. Not in this universe anyway. I am truly sorry about the sacrifice I made Jason carry out, but it was an honourable one."

There was a pause.

"Captain Jack also told me of a time where he had to make a sacrifice he will always regret, to he'll save the children of this planet. He gave his own grandson to combat the signals being given off by the alien threat and in that process it killed him. Not only did he sacrifice his grandson, but he did it in front of his daughter. To this day, he still feels great regret and wishes there was another way, but he knows there wasn't at the time. I know that this is so raw for you to process, but Jason gave his life freely to save all of ours. Can we really compare ourselves to him?"

The Kents looked at one another. They hadn't known the sacrifices the Doctor had made and it seems he had lost so much more than they had. Yes, they had just lost their done, but as the Doctor said, it was to save the universe. If Clark had done it, it would be Jason and Lois now mourning for him. Clark had lost his own planet, but was a baby at the time and grew up on Earth, long before he found out the truth. The Doctor had lived his loss so vividly. Their anger dissipated and they hugged each other tighter.

The Doctor motioned for Wally to join him in the TARDIS and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. It soon began to dematerialise, leaving Clark and Lois sitting alone on their sofa, comforting each other.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Wally West sat in the Kent's kitchen, chatting to Clark, as Lois was serving out the dinner. Wally and Clark had been training together, helping Wally get full control of his abilities. He had become like their adoptive son and they often got together to remember Jason and comfort each other over his loss. Wally and Clark both had a massive appetite due to their fast metabolisms and Lois had prepared a veritable feast. They were very much looking forward to tucking into it.

Suddenly, there was a loud wheezing noise echoing through the house. The unmistakable sound of the TARDIS was back. The three of them rushed through to the lounge and saw the blue box materialising in the middle of the room. As soon as it had fully solidified, the door flew open and the Doctor ran out, his screwdriver extended out in front of him. He was scanning the area around them.

"Doctor. What are you doing here?" Wally asked in surprise.

"I placed a watch over this house and the TARDIS has picked up a temporal anomaly around here. There is something trying to move from one universe through to this one. It is centralised over your house."

"What could it be?" Lois asked.

"I am not sure, the readings are really hazy. I am trying to get a lock on it, but there is a lot of disturbance."

A blinding white light suddenly appeared on the back wall, as a great wind began to flow through into the living room. It pushed against the members in the room and they struggle to remain standing, that's how great it was.

A dark shape moved across the light, as it moved into the room. Then, almost as quickly as it had appeared, the light vanished, leaving a dark shape on the floor.

When their eyes had recovered, the Kents, Wally and the Doctor saw the shape was that of a body. It was clad head to toe in a skintight black suit. There were no eyeholes, mouth hole or any clear feature on the body. There was a slight shine to the suit, as though there was a light beneath it and it was trying to escape through the material.

The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the body and doubled back in surprise at the reading he got.

"That's impossible," he exclaimed. "No. It can't be!?"

"What is it?" Wally asked.

Instead of answering, the Doctor walked over to the body in the floor and shoved feh screwdriver into the small of its back. He pressed the button and the high pitched noise emitted from the tip. As it whirred into life, the suit began to melt away, revealing skin beneath it and normal features found commonly on a human. There was a gasp from the three onlookers as the suit vanished from the unconscious form of Jason.

"How is it possible?" breathed Clark.

The Doctor slapped himself on his head, realisation coming to him.

"The suit. It was a protective suit. It added a layer to Jason, allowing him to pass unharmed through the Eye of Harmony. Oh your parents were good. They added in some features even I hadn't thought of. It provided a protective layer around his body, just like a void ship, allowing him to pass through the reality altering event horizon and then he could travel back to this universe. He just went a slightly longer way round. Time does work differently in a black hole."

"Oh Jason," Lois cried as she rushed over to her son, who was now lying naked on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and turned him over, lifting him carefully up and placed him on her knees.

"Um, this is a bit awkward," the Doctor said, averting his gaze from the well toned body of Jason, as he was in the nude.

"We have all seen our own naked bodies before, what is there to be ashamed about?" Clark asked.

"You just don't expect to see your best friend naked," Wally said, he too trying to cover his eyes up.

"You've seen him in his super suit. That's skin tight and leaves nothing really to the imagination. We might as well not wear anything at all."

"It might not hide the shape, but it hides the actual object," the Doctor said.

Clark reached over to the sofa and pulled a blanket off of it and proceeded to cover Jason's body with it. As he did so, his son began to twitch as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Welcome back son. It's great to see you alive," Clark said, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"Wwwwhat happened?" Jason croaked.

"You completed the mission," the Doctor said. "You flew into the Eye of Harmony and your suit protected you against the extreme conditions inside the black hole. You then found a rift in spacetime, bringing you back home here. You have been on quite a journey."

"How long have I been gone?" Jason asked.

"Two months mate," Wally said, coming to kneel down beside his friend. "We have really missed you buddy."

"Right," the Doctor interrupted. "He needs to rest. His body has had quite a shock and it needs time to repair itself. Clark, do you think you could carry him upstairs to bed?"

"Of course I can," came the reply.

Clark bent down and scooped up his son into his strong arms and carefully carried him up the stairs and into his room. He placed him gently onto his bed. Jason began to speak, but Clark hushed him and started to walk out of the room.

"I love you Dad," Jason managed to say.

"I love you to son," Clark replied as he turned to face his son, but Jason had already fallen asleep.

The sight of his son lying there, still and quiet, brought back memories of when he was a baby. This made Clark smile. Jason was going to become a great hero one day and protect the Earth better than anyone. Lois came up behind her husband and together they watched their son sleep, overjoyed and thankful that he had returned to them.

Neither of them heard the Doctor leave with Wally in tow, the TARDIS dematerialising as it took the latter home. All they currently cared about was Jason. Their son, their boy, their Superboy.


	20. Back to reality

A FEW WEEKS LATER

I had fully recovered from my mad trip through a black hole and was back on my feet, carrying on my life from where we had left off, before the adventure through time and space to rescue Mum and Dad and ultimately the universe.

Wally and I had been training with Dad in his North Pole base, the Fortress of Solitude, to use our powers and had both been growing stronger day by day. Dad had already taken us both out on some missions and our superhero names were already making headlines around the world, not all of them being very nice towards Dad. Many criticised him for having children help him out. We are not children, we are teenagers, young adults. People just didn't like heroes sometimes, which is ridiculous really, because we do so much to help them. Some people are just really ungrateful.

We hadn't seen the Doctor since the day I had reappeared, but we all felt it in our bones, that one day we would probably see him again, even if we wanted to or not.

Wally and I were sat in the canteen at school, eating our lunch and catching up with our friends. Many of them had wondered where I had been for the two months of my disappearance and why it had been reported that I was dead. Dad had come up with an idea about me being lost whilst walking and that I had hit my head and got amnesia for time I was off. It was an absurd idea and there were some people who were suspicious, but most people accepted it, and soon completely forgot the events as they worried about their own lives.

We finished up our lunch and were heading to class, when we got stopped by the head teacher in the corridor.

"Jason, Wally I would like to ask you a favour please?" she asked.

"Of course Mrs Richards, anything you want," I replied.

"Excellent. I have a young man in your year group who has just moved to the school and today is his first day. He is a little late as you can see by the time, but I was wondering if you could help show him around this week and look after him."

"We would be happy to help," Wally replied.

"Fantastic, if you could come to my office, he is waiting for us there."

We followed Mrs Richards to her office and to our next mission. At least for this one we weren't wearing tights and trying to dodge bullets. What we didn't know was, our lives were going to change once more and a whole new adventure was going to open up to us. Life was never really going to be simple for Wally and I, but that is the quirk of being a superhero.

* * *

**Jason Kent and Wally West return as Superboy and Kid Flash in the next story, Two Worlds Collide.**

* * *

And that is it. My re-write is complete. I hope you have enjoyed this revamped version of the story. Now you can read on to the next adventure. Don't forget to review.


End file.
